Naruto: Kitsune Sennin
by KyuubiNibi
Summary: After a severe beating Naruto meets the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune and offers him the deal of a life time! Naruto then defects from Konoha for a training trip across two of the five elemental nations to hone his affinities for wind and lightning (plus Katon on the side). Pairings are NaruXYugiXfemNibiXfemKyuubi Pairings will begin most likely during Bijuu training.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go with another story please review and tell me what you liked or hated, you can even just drop a hello I don't care as long as you review(It makes me want to update a lot fast knowing people are actually seeing and interacting with my work). This will be a NarutoXYugito eccentric maybe Omoi and Karui in the background or a side story. Naruto will have all of Kyuubis chakra both yin and yang to make him a little more powerful.  
**

* * *

**DATE - October tenth**

"Ah, so it looks like we've finally cornered the brat"

"Yeah and I was getting tired of running too."

Two drunken villagers said with a smug look painted across both of their faces. Seconds later there were already more villagers arriving and turning the alleyway. There was a total of seven villagers beginning to surround the defenseless boy.

They approached him slowly step by step in a wobbly unorganized fashion almost tainting him. With every step the drunken villagers took toward the boy he took two very shaky steps back. He was tired, scared and visibly trembling, he knew exactly what they were going to do to him. They were going to beat him senseless as if trying to kill the entity inside of him by destroying its prison.

This was no the first time this has occurred to the young boy as his birthday approached every single year the beatings would progress, until the day of his birthday and the anniversary that the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After that The beating and harassing would go down but he would always have to put up with the glares he would receive on a daily basis.

He had no idea what so ever of why he was referred to as a 'Demon' or a 'Fox Brat'. He knew deep in his heart that as long as he resided in that village among the ignorant and stupid villagers that nothing would ever change for the better. He would always be that one kid or the trouble maker and be scorned and hated for what he had absolutely no say in or control over.

"Please, I don't know what I did to make all of want to hurt me but Please leave me alone." He attempted at pleading with them but already had hot tears running down his face. "Please, Stop!" He shouted

"Oh so the demon wants a little mercy, eh?" Taunting him with the tone of voice he used. "Where was the mercy when you killed our tou-sans, Kaa-sans our Onii-sans, Onee-sans huh. Answer Me! Where was the fucking mercy!" He shouted at the boy making him flinch and almost fall.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about. J-just leave me alone." He begged in between sobs.

He continued to back up and up until he felt the cold brick wall press against his back. His eyes shot open in realization of what was happening happened. "No, no, no" he whispered to himself. He rapidly turned around and began clawing at the wall attempting miserably to climb it.

With this the villagers saw this as their chance to finally kill the 'demon' and they took it. They quickly ran to him and the one in front socked him in the stomach making him feel as though the wind had been knocked out of him. They all pushed and shoved trying to get a shot in at him so that they could fuel their pride of assisting in killing the 'demon'.

He was pushed to the ground and he curled up in a ball while they punched him kicked him and stomped on him relentlessly without pause. at this point he was already coughing up blood and had three ribs broken. He was in such pain that he had already started to feel the darkness creep over his eye sight. He had no reason to fight it and he let himself be pulled into the empty void of unconsciousness, at least there he could feel no pain.

**ANBU**

"Hey hawk, when do you think we should help it?"

"We should give the mob another three minutes with em and then we come and disperse them. If he starts bleeding severely then we go down there as fast as we can. Remember we're only saving it because Hokage-sama would have our heads if we let it die."

"You're right, so we'll just keep look out and enjoy the show for a little."

The Three man ANBU team just sat on the roof top to a shop that connected to the alleyway not even caring what happens to the boy, as long as he doesn't die then they are fine.

"so what's our lie going to be this time Hawk?"

"I was thinking along the lines of we were holding back a later group of villagers and we didn't know some had gotten through. How does that sound weasel?"

"works for me, how bout' you snake?"

"Whatever doesn't get me demoted."

"Amen." They both said in unison then continued to watch as the poor defenseless boy was beaten to a near death state.

**Mindscape**

He awoke in a sewer like place with his face half in a rather large puddle of water. He set his hands on the ground and slowly pushed himself up so that he was resting on his knees. He turned his head left and right trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He stood up completely and did a 180 degree turn so that he was facing two very large openings in the wall.

He decided to go with his gut and went to the left side, little did he know that both entrances would end up at the same exact location. The path curved and twisted while a small stream of water was flowing in the same direction as he was walking. When the tunnel finally ended he was left facing a giant cage that looked about sixty feet tall.

On the parallel side of the cage the light was faded and gloomy making it neigh impossible to see without a flashlight. He slowly took three steps forward toward the massive cage and yelled "Hello?" making an Echo be heard through out the empty area. No response... "Is anybody here?" He continued.

Seconds later a booming laughter rang coming from the far side of the cage. Two slitted red glowing eyes could be seen along with a set of vicious pointed teeth resembling a wolfs or maybe a foxes. More of the creature before the boy was making itself appear in the low lighted area. The next thing to appear would be the long ears and then the nose followed by the jaw line until the entire kitsunes' head was clear to him.

**"Well, you've managed to impress me boy. I thought I would be waiting another half decade or so until I had the pleasure of meeting my jailer." **The fox said plainly with a hint of sarcasm

"W-who, what are you?" He said while slightly trembling.

**"Glad you asked boy, I am the among the most powerful beings on this earth, the strongest of the bijju, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** obviously trying to gloat and boast by the tone of voice it took on.

"Strongest of the what?"

**"*sigh* never mind that now, we'll get into that topic later."**

"Where exactly am I?"

**"Currently we are in your mindscape, literally in the deepest place of your mind. It's extremely complicated I doubt you would fully understand even if I went into full detail."**

"Why am I here when I was just in the alley way... being beaten down."

**"Idiotic drunken villagers, they don't understand you and humans will always fear what they don't understand or cannot control. Gomen, for making you live like this, on this hell on earth you call home."**

"..." He looked in shock that one of the supposedly most powerful beings on earth had just apologized to him.

**"I will make it up to you though, with this once in a life time offer I am willing to give you. I will train you. You will be learning the shinobi arts from me, if you so choose. I will teach you as if you are an apprentice to me and will share most of my knowledge with. And don't think you are special either I am doing this strictly to cure me from the boredom of watching you grow up a loser or a nobody and instead to become one of the most powerful shinobi on this earth."**

"... I don't know what to say, ever since last year I've been contemplating going to the academy to learn but I was afraid the teachers would reject me so I never went. But here I am now being offered this incredible opportunity to learn from you and I haven't even said yes yet. If you would take me on as your apprentice I would love the honor of being taught by you, Kyuubi-sensei" He bowed his head and straightened his arms to his sides.

**'"Hmm I like the sound of that 'Kyuubi-sensei' neh? Although keep in mind if you agree and take this offer then you will have to leave the village and whatever I say while training should be considered law. Off of those two statements I will allow you time to decide whether to accept or decline."**

"I see... the answer is blatantly obvious, I have nothing her. No Tou-san no Kaa-san or any friends that would miss me if I were to leave. I humbly accept you're offer."

**"Wise decision young one, though the only problem is how you are to secretly leave the village without your pesky Hokage getting in the way. Though I have a solution it will generally be up to you to get away once I explain it to you."**

"I'm sure whatever you've come up with will be good and I will carry it out as best as I can Kyuubi-sensei. Just trust in me."

**"Very well the plan I have compromised is fairly simple and will start with you going and greeting you Hokage when you wake up, you will then ask him to have permission to leave the village to learn the ways of the shinobi if he asks you why then you should give him an answer of either I want to be Hokage one day or that you would like to be able to protect yourself from the villagers. Most likely you will not be permitted to leave the village on a training trip because of myself and you will have to train in the forests of Konoha. Then be assigned a sensei and that sensei will begin to teach you but before that you must ask him to test what type of chakra type you have so he will be forced to go back to the village and grab some litmus paper. While he is away you will run as fast as you can to get away from the land of fire. Our first destination will be Tanigakure in the land of rivers."**

"Okay, I got most of that but I do have some questions."

**"Go ahead."**

"While I am attempting to escape to Tanigakure how am I supposed to out run a Jonin class shinobi even with a fifteen minute head start?"

**"Good question kit, while you are running I will give you about a tails chakra worth of power to give you that extra boost of speed to easily out run even an ANBU class. You will be shrouded in a cloak of red chakra but do not be alarmed that is part of the process while you are using my chakra your emotions can be easily sway and you can lose control if not for me actually giving you chakra and keeping the amount of hate seeping in check."**

"What do you mean a tails worth?"

**"Another good question a tails worth of chakra is my chakra that seeps into your chakra coils and gives you that boost of chakra that you would need it. A bijjus' strength and chakra amount is shown in tails. and that is why I am the strongest tailed beast in the world because I have nine in total. You specifically have an advantage because you have Uzumaki blood in you which the Uzumaki have been known for their massive amounts of chakra which would be their kekkei genkai even though it was unnamed people still knew about it. As you mature you will have the chakra of a Kage rank by the time you're fifteen, and to add to that you have me to give you extra demonic chakra. While I could go on this lecture for days I will save this for a crash course while we train in Tanigakure."**

"These are my last questions, where will we be heading after Tanigakure, how long will we be staying in each and what will I be learning?"

**"We will stay in tanigakure for about a year or so building up your strength,intellect, chakra control and beginning Kenjutsu. Afterwards since you were born with a natural affinity of Raiton(lightning) and Fuuton(wind) you will focus on those affinities but I have an affinity for Katon(fire) so you will be able to pick it up really fast. First we will head to Sunagakure since it is right next to Tanigakure. We will spend about one year or two in sunagakure, I will teach you Katon while you make your way to Kumogakure (Village hidden in the clouds) to learn Raiton(Lightning) after you have mastered all of the other subjects at hand. I believe Kumo has very talented swordsman so you may be able to get a sensei that could teach you a thing or two.****"**

"That sound good so far but will we always be on the move?"

**"Like I've said its all up to you, if you see fit to find a village and settle down after this then go ahead."**

"Hai, Kyuubi-sensei."

**"I think I'm just about through healing you so you are free to return to your conscious state at any time, just remember the plan."**

"Healing me?"**  
**

**"Yes that is one ability of the jinchuriki, that their bijuu may heal their bodies by administering a very minute amount of demonic chakra to the area of injury. Though I wish that those ignorant villagers wouldn't make me use it so damn much."**

"Yeah, but theirs still the upside that you have that ability and that will come in handy often. Hopefully not to often."

**"Hmm, it appears your returning to consciousness and I will leave you with one last word of advice. Always Befriend other jinchuriki."**

"Hai, Kyuubi-sensei arigato again."

With that the Kyuubi just nodded his head and backed away into the darkness of the cage he was locked in and the boy was returning to consciousness.

**Hospital room**

He awoke peacefully and slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them because of the blinding light of the rising sun right outside his window. He blinked multiply times trying to adjust to the sun but had no avail, after a minute or so his vision came to and he rapidly shut the blinds. as soon as he adjust to hop off of the bed he awoke in he heard an old and familiar voice that he would always welcome.

"Naruto-Kun, I see you're awake. I can't say I'm surprised that you're up so soon but you really should stay in bed and rest." The old hokage said in a grandfather like tone that was nice and welcoming.

"Jiji-San! I didn't expect to see you here with all of your "important" hokage duties." he said while using air quotes and rolling his eyes around the important.

"Well, I might not have as much time to spend with you as I may like to but I do have important duties so just keep that in mind. When something of this magnitude happens to you I will always be by your side just remember that."

Naruto mentally frowned at this statement realizing that he would soon be leaving the village and might in turn never see his "Grandfather" ever again. At this point he was having his doubts as if the kyuubi was really real or just a dream when he heard in his head.

_** "Of course that was real and don't you ever doubt **_

_"Oh, I forgot that we would be able to talk through thinking gomen Kyuubi-Sensei"_

**_"It's fine you're only like what, eight? I can't expect you to pick everything up that fast."_**

"Naruto? Hello? Naruto?" The Sandaime asked the boy repeatedly

"Huh? Oh Jiji-san! Gomenasai, I got lost in my thoughts again." He said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and grinning.

"It's no problem Naruto-Kun with all that you've endured you're entitled to it every once in a while."

_**"Now is a good chance Naruto you should ask him." **_The Kyuubi intruded

"Say, jiji-San I've been thinking lately about joining the academy and beginning my journey to becoming hokage like you, but every time I think about it the thought keeps popping up in my head that the instructors won't treat me as fairly as the other students there and they will neglect me. So I wanted to ask you if I could get a sort of private tutor that can train me without reserve. Do you think that would be possible?"

"Oh so you wanna be a shinobi eh? Well that doesn't surprise me to much, I believe I can get you a good sensei. When would you like to start?"

"Well _I _would like to start today but I'm almost sure you wouldn't allow me because I'm just getting out of the hospital and it's to short notice for my soon to be sensei, so can I meet him and begin by tomorrow?"

"That was along the lines of what I was planning for you, so the answer would be a yes of course."

"Arigatou Jiji-san! If I may can I ask that we train in the deep forests of Konoha?"

"Why would you want to train out there instead of a training ground?"

"Well I already know that a shinobis' greatest tool is deception so I would like to train were no one may observe me and know my techniques before my training is done."

"Good answer Naruto-Kun, yes I will allow it but not to far out. One more thing, If you do get a sensei you must always be committed to train and never slack off, you will also always listen you him attentively and do what he asks of you."

"Hai Jiji-san I will."

"Good, now I will leave and let you get some well deserved rest, you will not be allowed to check out until two in the afternoon. That should give you enough time to rest."

"*sigh* fine I'll get some rest."

Hiruzen got up from his chair slowly and began to walk out of Naruto's hospital room. He waved good bye to the young boy and walked off mumbling something about paper work and getting a replacement.

Naruto exhaled and threw himself backwards onto his hospital bed while beginning a conversation with the Kyuubi.

_"How do you think it went?"_

**_"Not bad, he believed your lies well enough and will give you a sensei by tomorrow. I think everything went perfectly, but that's just my opinion."_**

_"Thanks, well a shinobi's gotta learn to lie through his teeth sometime right?"_

_**"You have a valid point there kit and we might go through a crash course just on lying of you're up to it while we're training in tanigakure."**_

_"We'll figure that out then but for now I'm going to get some rest so we can leave running on a full tank tomorrow."_

_**"Alright, Night kit, or well morning whatever."**_

Naruto slept peacefully knowing that he would soon be away from the horrendous village that had tormented him almost his entire life. Although he dreamed of nothing it was still great rest, while Kyuubi was tempted to pull him into the mindscape to start early on chakra control he just seemed so peaceful she let him have the day off.

He slept well past two in the afternoon and slept until around seven when he woke up to a few bird sitting outside his window began to chirp. While he woke up peacefully he sprang out of bed when he rolled over and saw that he had overslept for about five extra hours.

"Damn it, over slept. well I'm not exactly late for anything but I hate doing that. Whatever Ima' checkout and then head home."

He walked through the hallway which was mostly empty and the one or two people in there didn't pay much attention to him as he walked by. When he reached the front desk was when he began receiving glares from most people waiting in chairs.

Naruto signed the papers and walked out unfazed even when he heard the receptionist mumbled 'good riddance, damn demon' He knew he wouldn't have to deal with their abuse much longer than a day now so he wouldn't mind until then.

The walk home took only eight minutes and when he got to his small apartment home that was barely livable regularly he found it completely trashed. Most of the windows were broken, either by a rock or brick which were littered throughout his room. The door had blood red paint on it that read 'DEMON' in all capitals.

He walked in and avoided the bricks and rocks and went straight to the kitchen to find that all of his food was thrown on the ground and some rats had torn open packets of ramen and were eating it. He continually repeated to himself 'One more day' while trying to find some sort of edible food.

Eventually he found an unopened ramen cup laying on the floor. He opened the lid, poured water in the container and put it in the strangely unharmed microwave. When he took it out the Kyuubi said in his mind

_**"You better enjoy that stuff while it lasts when we start training I'm finally going to get some better food with nutrients and vitamins and protein in you. Why do you think you're so short? You have eaten nothing but ramen your entire life and have absolutely no sustenance to keep you going through the day and help you grow."**_

_"Yeah I know Kyuubi, but this is all anyone will ever sell me that isn't rotten. Iv'e tried to buy vegetables and people just turn me down and kick me out of their store."_

He continued to eat the ramen in silence and after he was done he collected all of the bricks, broken glass and the rocks from the ground. He threw them out into the alley and jumped back to bed because it was already ten by the time he was in bed.

He closed his eyes while lying flat out on top of his sheets and ripped up mattress when he felt a sudden tug begin to pull him into an unconscious state of mind. At first he resisted it but he then felt calm all of a sudden and just let the tug take him almost like a current of a river would pull a boat down stream.

**Mindscape**

He woke up looking at a familiar cage with a giant fox behind it patiently awaiting on Naruto to focus on it.

**"Hello there kit, This will be your first ever lesson on chakra. I decided since you already got your rest in the hospital you should learn about chakra instead of sleeping."**

"Alright, how long will this lesson take?"

**"Oh well this lesson will last a while because of all of the ways it branches off into other lessons like elemental chakra, demonic chakra and Jutsu. Also, we have plenty time cause in this world time is two times slower than outside so I will be able to teach you everything in half the time."**

"I don't know whether that is a curse or a blessing." His shoulders slumping and sighing.

**"Lets just say blessing for me curse for you." **Kyuubi said stifling a barely audible laugh

"*Sigh* Okay lets start."

**"Where to begin? Oh I know. You are going to tell me everything that you know about chakra and then I will correct you on what you got wrong and hopefully clear some things up for you."**

"Lets see, Chakra is the thing that's in peoples bodies that allows them to do special hand signs that can make jutsu happen?" He said almost asking a question

**"This is going to be a very long night..."**

**Twelve gruesome hours later, six in real life **

**"And that concludes Chakra, Tenketsu and elemental chakra. Any questions?"**

"Oh my god(I'll be switching between Kami and God depending on when it sounds right.) can I just go back to sleep or wake up already?"

**"I didn't know you were such a morning person Naruto it's only three A.M in your world. And besides we haven't even done Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or Demonic Chakra yet. Tell you what, you get to pick which two you want to do tonight and then the rest will be later."**

"Hmm, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu seem promising."

**"First I'll summarize both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu then go more in depth. First up is Genjutsu, or illusionary techniques are similar to Ninjutsu in the aspect that you need to use hand signs and chakra in order to perform them. While in other aspects they are completely different such as Genjutsu is only an illusion whilst Ninjutsu is a physical attack. A Genjutsu is cast when a shinobi does the appropriate hand signs and then disrupts the chakra flowing from the brain to the body in order to change the opponents senses to his or her liking's. While they are trapped in a genjutsu world everything will feel smell and taste like it would in real life. When a person is trapped inside a Genjutsu the only way to escape is to either ride it out or have a team mate disrupt your chakra flow in order to reset the chakra flow to normal. The good part about having me locked up in your stomach is that while I'm here a Genjutsu will never effect you, because I will always be able to disrupt your chakra and in turn free you."**

"That's awesome! so were like the perfect team right?"

**"I wouldn't say perfect but yeah were good. any questions so far?"**

"Just one, how do you feel pain inside of a Genjutsu even though its not real?"

**"Because the brain is tricked into thinking that there is something actually harming you by manipulating your senses by using chakra to feel make you feel that you are being beaten or cut or hurt."**

"Oh, that clears that up more."

**"Alright if there are no more questions on to Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu literally means Ninja Techniques, most rely on chakra and using hand seals. Almost all Ninjutsu are based off of and element. If you will recall my earlier lecture on elemental Chakra can you tell me all of the elements of chakra? And which ones do you have?"**

"Um, There is Fuuton, Doton, Katon, Suiton and Raiton along with all of the kekkei genkai including Yoton, mokuton,enton, futton, shoton, jiton and Hyoton. I have both Fuuton and Raiton, and with you it makes it easier for me to learn Katon."

**"Good I guess it only seems like you're not paying attention. Ninjutsu, most of the time relies heavily on hand signs and chakra. The hand seals are put into a sequence in which it molds and manipulates the chakra in the necessary manor to perform the technique. This however is not always needed when some techniques become second nature to a ninja at which they can perform the technique ate will. Don't get your hopes up though, while I will be teaching you all of the jutsu I can it is way easier said then done which is why I will be having you do all of those chakra exercises before we even touch Ninjutsu. I have a Fuuton and Katon affinity to which I can teach you many techniques including those that I created and those that have been lost throughout the centuries."**

"That's amazing I have two affinities accounted for and now I just need a teacher for my Raiton affinity. You can even teach me ones that no one has seen for centuries!"

**"It's great that you have both Katon and Futon because you can use combination attacks using shadow clones and mixing them together, but we'll work on that when you master those two elements. Now lets go a little bit more in depth on Genjutsu..."**

**Ten more hours later, real world five hours later**

**"Wow we even got through demonic chakra too. That's all for tonight I guess."**

"I think I'm going to die."

**"Don't die yet we still have to go over a pop quiz tomorrow night."**

"Why me!"

**"Oh and you can go back to sleep now, bye."**

"Thank Kami-Sama!"

His eyes began to fade out of the cage and then found a peaceful and relaxing state of darkness.

Merely minutes later his alarm clock sounded off. Needless top say he will be needing a replacement alarm clock.

_"God damn it sensei! You did that on purpose!"_

_**"Hahaha, maybe I did maybe I didn't. remember you're not physically tired just mentally."**_

_"Yeah whatever, I need this strength anyway if I have a shot at leaving this village."_

Naruto got up from his bed and went int the kitchen for something to eat only to remember that his place was completely trashed from the drunken villagers of the festival. All of his food was littered on the floor and the only edible thing he had was ramen. Truth be told he didn't enjoy ramen that much but it was all he could get that wouldn't be rotten or would spoil. He also didn't hate it but much more ate it to stay alive rather than to enjoy it.

He popped off the lid and peeled the label off then he added water and pt it in the microwave for three minutes. _**"You really shouldn't eat that stuff you know. You won't get the nutrients and proteins to grow right into a shinobi."** "Yeah I know but the damn shop keepers only sell me rotten and spoiled food so this is the only ting I can get that they can't sell me rotten"_

**_"Don't worry we'll be long gone soon enough and you wont have to worry about those damn villagers or anyone at all mistreating you."_**

_"Yeah." _He thought meekly.

"Itadakimasu." He said as he began to eat his breakfast of noddles.

As soon as he had finished he got his clothes on and left his small apartment building without even locking the door knowing that he wouldn't be coming home anyway. He wore Black baggy pants that would stretch around the waistband with a pouch that contained his ninja tools he had received from the hokage an early birthday present.

He had wrappings around his ankles while he wore his blue shinobi sandals that were standard around Konoha. For a top he wore a black shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral on the back in the center. He also had on two gloves with metal plating above his knuckles.

He had wore his orange and blue jump suit which he absolutely hated for the colors. The only reason he had chosen to wear it for so long was because that was the only thing his parents had left him. It had its own sentimental value to him but he had to leave his home entirely and start over completely fresh with all ties broken to the village.

He took a step out of his apartment and took a deep breath and exhale. Naruto then bolted off eagerly to the hokage mansion to meet his temporary sensei. _"I wonder who it will be, maybe that one pointy white haired guy who reads that one book, or maybe that one lady with red eyes and wears wrapping on her dress or maybe that weird guy with the bowl hair cut *Shudders* Oh kami please no."_

**_"What does it even matter you're going to high tail it out of there when we go on with the plan."_**

_"Well I want to see who my sensei would be if I wasn't going to do that."_

**_"Well keep it down I need to sleep from that twenty hour lecture I gave you last night. I am one tired nine tailed Bijuu."_**

_"Alright night Kyuubi."_

The trip from is apartment house to the hokage mansion takes about three minutes by rooftop so he barged in quickly and saw his "Grandfather" the Sandaime Hokage talking to a man smoking a cigarette and wearing triangle like apron that had the kanji for fire in a circle.

"Oh Naruto-Kun you're early, that's good. I would like to introduce you to your knew sensei, my son Asuma Sarutobi."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, My old man was just telling me about the details of this mission. Don't worry I'll keep you on your toes with everything I got planned for you."

"Thank you, Asuma-Sensei I will work hard and do everything you teach me. If you don't mind I would like to begin my lessons today even if they are just introductions and chakra exercises."

"Alright eager to learn, I like that."

"Asuma you will take the boy to the forest that surrounds the village to the south west and train him there every Monday through Friday and Train him from Nine to six."

"Alright Naruto lets get a move on we might be on schedule if we run there."

"Hai."

They took off running toward the South west of the village to where the training would take place. They arrived in less than twenty minutes while running through the tree branches the entire time to get there. They stopped near a flattened area with a few logs that were taller than Naruto at the time with punch and shuriken marks.

"Alright were here Naruto. I want you to start on some stretches and I will lead you from there."

"Hai."

He began his stretches which took him about ten minutes with all the leg and arm stretches he did which were being secretly lead by Kyuubi.

"Sensei! I'm done stretching."

"Alright The next thing I want you to do is..."

**"Now Kit ask him now!"**

"Oi, sensei sorry for interrupting but I wanted to know If you could test my chakra nature with some chakra paper so that when today is over I may go to the library and study them"

"Well being the amazing sensei I am I predicted you would say that and I brought some chakra paper with me just in case."

"Oh, um thanks sensei."

He grabbed a piece of paper from Asuma and then channeled some chakra into it which made it split in half then the right side crinkled up erratically while the left side had the edges of the paper burn off.

"Wow looks like you have a strong affinity for wind, another strong affinity for lightning and a weaker affinity for fire that's very rare and impressive._'I'll have to tell Tou-san about this'_ Luckily for you I happen to be a Fuuton user my self."

_"Kyuubi-Sensei what do I do now?"_

_**"Let me think..."**_

_**"... All right what I want you to do now is..."**_

"Oh, damn it forgot my cigarettes. I'll be right back, just do push ups and sit ups until I get back."

"Hai."

_**"Wow, perfect timing."**_

_"I'll say."_

He got down into push up position and started until he saw that Asuma had gotten far enough that he couldn't see him anymore and in that instant sprang to his feet and ran in the complete opposite direction. He jumped onto the tree branches as soon a he could and began to pick up speed.

_"Hey Kyuubi when are you going to pump your chakra into me?"_

**_"I was planning on starting in about five minutes but I can give it to you now if you want."_**

_"It's fine just tell me whenever you think its best timing."_

* * *

**Training Ground**

"Hey Naruto I'm back with my cigare... Naruto?"

He looked left and right to try and find his new student but he just couldn't see any trace of his student anywhere. Asuma hopped up into a tree to get a better view of the forest in case Naruto had gone to use the bathroom while he was gone. "Naruto!" He attempted to call out to him with no response.

_'Maybe he just went back to the village looking for me. I did take ten minutes longer than expected. If he's not in the village then Dad is going to kill me! Please Naruto be back in the village.' _A desperate Asuma was thinking, but how wrong he was.

**Ten Minutes Later In Konoha**

Asuma ran into the Hokages' office and quickly went over to his desk and put both of his hands down. "Did Naruto come back to the village?" He asked frantically.

"No, why?" Hiruzen said calmly

"Oh Kami-sama, okay don't get mad but I have no idea where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!"

"I-I came back the the village because I forgot my smokes and when I got back he was gone with no trace left."

"*SNAP* ANBU I want you to get an Inuzuka and a Hyuuga then go and follow Asuma to the spot where he took Naruto to train. Now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" sad the ANBU operative before he shunshinned out of sight.

"Could he have been kidnapped? Did he leave on his own because of the villagers?"

"I don't know but there was no trail or anything when I got back so if he was kidnapped they were very good and at least A ranked shinobi. If it was him than maybe he had contacted the Kyuubi."

"Could it have been the Kyuubi this entire time! Were we just fooled into thinking it was an innocent little boy and when the time was right he took action?"

The ANBU operative showed up with a two others that looked as if they had no idea what was going on.

"Hokage-sama I have brought an Inuzuka Hana and a Hyuuga Hoheto as requested."

"Hana, Hoheto I have called both of you here today for your invaluable skills in tracking. Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing and is presumed to be either kidnapped or has defected from this village. It is your jobs to find him and return him to the village alive."

The two had completely different expressions on their faces as one was completely unwavering from a stoic expression and the others was the look of anger and shock.

"Hokage-sama how could you let this happen, you let the villagers do whatever they want and not let us help! we offered to take the boy in and you let the council refuse us even though he is an orphan and needs guardians! May I remind you that this is a dictatorship not a democracy how is there even a council to make decisions for you?"

"We will talk about it when you bring Naruto back! Now go!"

When his office had cleared out he was left leaning on his elbow against his desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'Naruto I'm sorry, I've failed to protect you so far as a grandfather your father would be ashamed of me. But no more! As soon as you get back this village and more importantly civilian council will know that this is no longer a democracy!'

* * *

He continued hopping from tree to tree going to the south west and toward the border of fire country. At this point he was about twenty minutes away from tanigakure when he began to feel the Kyuubi's chakra begin to take its course through his body. He looked down at his hands and saw his nails turn into claws and felt his teeth turn into fangs while his whisker marks became more defined. His entire body was shrouded in a ominous red aura which gave him an outline of a tail and ears of a foxes.

_"I thought we agreed on a heads up." He joked_

**_"It's hard to maintain the hatred from seeping into your body from the demonic chakra and talk to you at the same time, you know"_**

_"Lighten up I was just joking, I would never be that rude to you unless you started it."_

**_"Yeah I know but still. The amount of chakra I gave you should be enough to boost you to ANBU speeds if not higher. At this rate we'll be in Tanigakure in Five minutes or so if we don't get stopped at the border."_**

_"Whats first on the agenda when we arrive?"_

**_"Well the demonic chakra will take a lot out of you until you learn to control it or we sync our chakra together, but you're to young for that. So we'll just go to the market district and buy some camping materials like a tent, fishing rod, fire wood and and an ax. You'll set up the tent, catch some fish, start a fire and cook the fish on the fire after that you go to sleep early. I will wake you up very early tomorrow morning to train all day long."_**

_"Don't tell me that you're going to give me more lessons tonight."_

**_"No that's only once or at most three times a week, I don't think your brain is matured enough to handle it every night or at least not yet."_**

_"Thank Kami-Sama, Oh look I see the border."_

**_"Just pass by it like nothing, don't stop or anything I'll hide your chakra cloak but keep giving you power."_**

_"Alright, here I go."_

Like the Kyuubi had said Naruto passed the border in a split second almost like nothing had happened and the guards were asleep at their chairs anyway so they didn't notice. It's not like they would've cared anyway if they saw him, just another kid running through the border to an unimportant village.

_"Alright I'm by the gate, Hello Tani, good by Konoha!"_

* * *

**And, Cut! Alright guy and girls that was m first chapter of my brand new fic I promised you a couple weeks back and I've been to busy with my social life and a lot of good and bad changes at home so Gomenasai. I usually like to have a couple chapters stocked up so if I can't finish a chapter I still have one stocked up. I will always release every Friday unless I say so. Thanks for reading and please Review and tell me what I should add or what I should/could've done better. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I will be out of town tomorrow and Saturday so I wanted to be able to post something so here you go. So chapter two will basically be a filler on how Naruto's training will go for his first days in tanigakure. While he is there he will get strong, train his chakra control, learn Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. This is going to be a very boring filler chapter that you might enjoy or not depending on you. I like to make all of my chapter 7k+ but my family is having a lot of issues so yeah...**

**bankai777 - I'm sorry but its only the pairings I've said, the only one from that list that has a chance of being in the harem is Fuu. although I already have a plan for a story with Fuu and Naruto pairing**

**Adam02 - Hmmm that's a good twist but will it blend?JK I'll think about it and probably make her a closet perv**

**Sabery - They will be reaching Kumogakure in about five years, so when they get there Naruto will be thirteen years old and Yugito will be fourteen**

**And thank you to anyone else who reviewed/Favorited because you people are the reason I continue fan fiction**

**Disclaimer KuubiNibi does not own Naruto, because if he did then Naruto would have a huge Harem including Fem Kyuubi, Yugito and Fuu**

**On to the story!**

**Naruto age eight - training year one**

* * *

_**"And a brand new start!"**_

_"Yeah, I can't wait to start training tomorrow!"_

**_"Oh don't worry like I've said you won't be that optimistic tomorrow."_**

_"Yeah I heard you but I'm still so excited! you gotta' stop being so pessimistic Kyuubi-sensei."_

**_"Whatever."_**

Naruto had arrived at the market district and was cruising around looking for a place to get some food and to get his 'camping' materials. A particular vender caught his eye and nose with an resistible smell of chicken and steak cooking on a grill with a side of red onions and green onions. The sign read shish kabobs**(don't really care if they don't have shish kabobs in japan at this time but I don't really care either**) with a skewer going through the kabobs.

"Hey boy what can I get for you today?"

"Um what type of shish kabobs do you sell?"

"We sell Chicken, steak, shrimp and veggie kabobs. Which do ya' like."

"well I guess I'll have the chicken and the..."

_**"Get the veggie kabob it's good for you."**_

_"Fine, 'Mom' "_

"... And the Veggie kabob." He said hesitantly.

"Good choice, coming right up!" He exclaimed

Naruto waited patiently at a bench to the left of the vender. While the vender was cooking his food while he was making his food the aroma of his food had reached his nose while it was cooking on the grill making his mouth water ever so much. _**"At least you picked the chicken one before I interrupted that will have some protein which will help you gain some muscle."**_

_"I didn't really think of that while ordering, but I'll take the credit any ways."_

"Order up!"

"Oh that must be for me." he mumbled to himself

"That'll be 600 yen(6.11 dollars)."

"One sec..." Naruto fished through his pocket trying to get out the money from his wallet.

"... alright here." He said as he placed the money on the table.

"Have a nice day and come again!"

"Thanks you to." He said while already walking away with both of his kabobs in each hand.

Naruto kept walking through the district trying to find a store that sold tents and supplies so he set up camp in a good area outside of town. Naruto started on his chicken shish kabob inspecting it more closely and seeing it was a pattern of chicken, ball of onion, chicken and then tomato. While the veggie kabob had bell pepper, onion, cherry tomato, mushroom and baby potato.

He took a bite of his chicken then turned to his veggie and took a bite continually altering kabobs while continuing the look out for a place that sold what he needed.

As soon as he finished his chicken kabob he spotted a store that had as sign that read "Camping supplies". He turned and walking straight into the store while looking for a shop keeper to assist him. He found the owned of the store and asked him about all of the supplies he needed. The store keeper just told him to wait at the checkout while he grabbed all of the things he needed.

Again Naruto waited at a checkout patiently for the shop keeper to return with all of the supplies that he had asked for. After waiting another three minutes the man returned with many items in his hands that included a tent, fire wood, matches, a survival knife and a hatchet.

"Alright kid the tent will be 3927 yen, the fire wood will be 1472 yen, 294 for the matches, the survival knife will be..."

"Oh thanks for adding the survival knife but I don't really need it."

"... Oh okay and the hatchet will be 1571 yen. That would be a total of 7266 yen, is that fine?"

"yeah that's fine let me just get out some more money, alright here you go." He said as he handed the man the money he had just fished out.

"Thank you for your business!" He said as Naruto grabbed the materials and left the store. He turned a corner into the alley and pulled out a scroll from his pouch, unrolled it and set it on the floor, put his newly bought items on top then made a large puff of smoke before revealing nothing was left on top of the scroll.

_"Glad you taught me that before we left to the Hokage's office this morning."_

**_"What can I say? I thought it would come in handy."_**

**_FlashBack_**

**_"Hey kit, before we head out I wanted to teach you something useful." _**

_"Oh okay what is it?"_

**_"Just a scroll sealing technique that you can put items in and you won't have to carry everything around everywhere."_**

_"Sounds good, teach me it."_

**_"All you have to do is go get a sealing scroll from some where laying around your house and then place the item you want, say a kunai on top and apply chakra to ii from your hands."_**

_"Alright let me just find one lying around here some where."_

_Naruto went around his trashed house for five minutes turning his place even more destroyed until he accidental destroyed one of his floor boards. What he found was a small card board box that had his name plainly written across the top._

_"What's this? I never put that there, did I?"_

_Naruto pulled the box out from its spot in his floor and ripped the duct tape off of the sides hastily. He found a piece of paper neatly folded up with a bow on the top, he untied the bow and unfolded the letter curiously and started to read from the top._

Dear Naruto Namikaze,

Hey son this is your Tou-San, Minato Namikaze writing you this letter right now just so you know in case things don't go according to plan I just wanted to let you know of your heritage. Right now there isn't a lot of time because the kyuubi is closing in on the gates and I still don't know where you mother is, but I will find her. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and your kaa-San loves you very much too. I am going to seal away a couple of things that belong to me in the scroll that accompanied this letter in the box. The things I put in there belonged to me as I progressed in my career as a shinobi and I wanted you to have them, they are your rightful heritage as my sochi. I wanted to teach you all of these signature moves of mine while raising you but I don't think that will be an option, but I know you can master them on your own. I wanted the sandaime Hokage to give you this box when you hit chunin or fourteen, I now you'll hit chunin first though. The reason I didn't want you to go by the Namikaze name is because I didn't want you to be targeted by Iwagakure for the way I played a key role in the third shinobi world war but I do want you to know your heritage. You will be hidden by the name of Uzumaki that was on your kaa-San, Kushina Uzumaki side of the family. I am going to make you the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune I know that this will place a heavy burden on you but I wish for you to be considered a hero instead of a monster for keeping the demon behind closed gated so it won't be able to get to the village. I believe you can master its power and control it, only you can do this. I am sorry but I now must leave I can hear the kyuubi coming, just know that I love you and wish I could see you grow up to be a strong shinobi.

Love, Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage

_"Kyuubi? What is this?"_

**_"Naruto-Baka its a note from your Tou-San. The Yondaime."_**

_"I know that! I just don't know to be happy or sad! I just..."_

**_"Just be happy you deserve it."_**

_He didn't speak any more as he continued to take out the remaining scroll from the box and unwrap it. He did as the Kyuubi said and applied chakra to his hand which rested firmly on top of the scroll. A poof appeared and disappeared quickly leaving an old cracked Konoha head band with a blue lace under his hand._

_"This must be his old Hitai-ate."_

_He resealed it away and went to the next kanji and repeated the process. another poof came out and disappeared leaving a black cloak with a flame design on the bottom and short sleeves that was way to big for him that read 'Naruto Namikaze' on the back from top to bottom. this of course was to big for him and after inspecting it resealed it back in the scroll. _

_He did this for the last two items at the same time and found under his left hand was a picture of his father Minato and his mother Kushina standing happily leaving the top half of their bodies in the frame. to his right hand he found a three pronged kunai that at the time was very unconventional as regular kunai, but had kanji written from the top of the handle to the bottom. _

_Under the kunai was another folded up piece of paper that he immediately unfolded and read the top title which said 'rasengan' in bold ink followed by instructions on learning the rasengan with water balloons and rubber balls._

_As soon as he was done reading and inspecting both the kunai and picture of his parents he resealed everything back in the scroll and then stuffed in in his tools pocket. He left the floor board on the ground along with the box._

_"I-I don't know what to think still but I guess I really don't have time to think about this now." He said as he sighed and took a deep breath and left his old apartment._

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Huh I guess we can talk about that box tonight right kyuubi?"_

_**"Yeah I'll tell you what I know in your mindscape."**_

Naruto grinned sadly, while he was happy that his father was a hero and the Yondaime Hokage he was sad that he would never get to talk to him. He decided to leave his grievances for the night and walked out of the ally way and back to the forest.

He was hopping from tree to tree while thinking back to his village and what he really left behind. The only people that he thought had suffered were Tuechi and Ayame and the hokage which had treated him like a grandson. Soon he found a good spot that was large and flat with a wide river to the left of where he began to pitch the tent.

_"Hey, Kyuubi-sensei?"_

**_"Mmm?"_**

_"Do you think that they will send ANBU after me?"_

**_"Of course they will, but not because they want you back sadly enough. They want they're weapon back, if you were any random civilian child they wouldn't waste their time and resources."_**

_"Oh."_

**_"That came out a little harsh, sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that."_**

_"It's fine Ima' go set up a place for a fire."_

**_"Alright well i'll be waiting in the mindscape, it's getting dark so go to bed soon so you can have energy tomorrow."_**

_"Yeah I know, see you soon, Night."_

**_"Yeah night."_**

Kyuubi was right it was getting dark but was winter so the time was most likely around seven or eight. Naruto collected extra fire wood and then some large rocks then set them up into a small circle and placed some of the fire wood in. The night wasn't that cold so he had no need to light it, or to use a blanket to go to sleep. There were some perks of being a jinchuriki but mostly only if you befriend them, when you have a restless night they can juts pull you into your mind and make your body rest. If you and your bijuu don't have a very good relationship then they will torment you or not give you anything.

Naruto decided to go to sleep after he finished all the tasks he needed to. He went on top of his sleeping bag and took off his shirt but left on his pants. The crickets could be heard chirping and also the occasional brushing of and animal but he was the type of person to have background noise to do things instead of silence. He threw his arms behind his head and thought about how much of a drastic turn his life had taken for the better since he met the Kyuubi.

He thought about how his grandfather was doing back in the village and if he was worried about him or not. Naruto also thought about his surrogate sister Ayame and Tuechi also how he would miss talking to them every day and there ramen noodles. What it would be like if his father had survived and actually raised him instead of sacrificing himself for the village and who his mother could have been.

Before he knew it he was already deep asleep as most people fall fast asleep thinking about there lives and friends. He slept peacefully while slightly starting to drool on his sleeping bag, he was not yet being pulled into his mindscape because the Kyuubi had dosed off and would soon awaken.

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto was beginning to get used to being pulled into his mindscape and taking to his sensei after three time of coming in. He saw the same gate as usually and the Kyuubi was surprisingly not there but further back in the shadows. "Sensei?" He shouted into the abyss.

**"Hmm?"** Kyuubi replied becoming visible a smaller fox form that was still bigger than Naruto but not past six feet tall with all nine tails swishing behind it. The fox was an orange color with black outlining the eyes and inner ears. **"You woke me up.**"

"Kyuubi?" He inquired about is sensei's new form

**"What? Oh, I didn't mention I have different forms?"** The Kyuubi said in a softer voice but still masculine.

"No."

**"Well yeah I have my Bijuu form, This form and one other."**

"Alright then that's new."

**"Well there were some thing that I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto"** Kyuubi said with all seriousness.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to know about my father and mother and what you know."

**"Well were should I start? From the beginning or from the village attack incident?"**

"Lets start from the beginning."

The Kyuubi took in a deep breath and exhaled **"Okay the beginning is when I was sealed into your grand mother, Uzumaki Mito. She was my very first container and I had no contact with her from start to her death. So I really can't say anything about that. After her death I was sealed into an Uzumaki Kushina, Your mother. This seal was different, it was like a test seal meant to be weaker but not to weak so that the jinchuriki could master my power but it wasn't quite there yet. I had a neutral relationship with your mother meaning that we didn't hate each other but we weren't friends either and would rarely talk. The first time she came to me was when she was around twelve and was knocked unconscious by something. We didn't talk much after that and one day I felt the seal begin to weaken dramatically and saw that your mother was obviously giving birth to you. The next thing I knew I was released from her and saw a masked man for a split second and after making eye contact I don't remember anything. I resumed consciousness and your village was attacking me with Katon jutsu so I retaliated going into a blood lust state where I had no control until I was no longer being endangered. The next thing I remember was seeing a Shinigami and was sealed into you."**

"... So it wasn't exactly your fault that you destroyed the village was it? And my mother you were sealed into her huh? Kami I just have so many questions for them! Was it them who sacrificed themselves for me or was it me who was sacrificed for the village? I want to believe that its the first but I don't know!"

**"Well let's consider it a blessing for now, just think about it you have me now. You can continue your Tou-sans legacy with his jutsu and improve them."**

"Yeah, you know you're right Kyuubi-sensei I gotta be optimistic."

**"There was one more thing I needed to explain to you which was the traits you inherited from me."**

"Traits?"

**"Yeah because you are my container you get whisker marks, most likely have a natural ability to lie, Your nose will be enhanced as you grow almost ten fold along with your vision and hearing which will attain the ability to see in the dark while you will be able to hear five times better than most people and you will not leave foot prints when you are being trailed."**

"Really that's awesome!"

**"Glad you like it, consider it a birthday present for yesterday."**

"Thank you Sensei."

**"Yeah whatever, now go back to sleep so you can have energy when you wake up. Remember you have training all day long, and I'm most likely going to kill you with it."**

"*Yawn/Sigh* Yeah yeah I know you keep reminding me."

**"Just go to sleep!"**

"Night Kyuubi."

"Night Naruto."

His sight faded once more and he was asleep.

Naruto woke up sooner than he would like because of the Kyuubi being his person alarm clock that you cant throw at a wall when you are mad. **"It's Training time!" **Kyuubi screamed in his head. "Huh?" He answered. "I said it's training time!"

"You cant be serious! Its like five in the morning!"

**"You said you wouldn't question my methods."**

"Fine, whatever. Do I eat breakfast first or do I start training yet?"

**"You have thirty minutes to catch some fish, cook them and eat them before you start with stretches."**

"What thirty minutes only?!"

**"I suggest you run the clocks ticking. Oh and if you aren't done by the time I say then I'm most likely doubling you training."**

Naruto threw on his shirt and ran for the river near his camp site while picking up a make shift fishing rod he had on the way. He set up his fishing rod in the ground with worms for bait and then ran back to his fire pit. He pulled out a kunai and a piece of flint, he never really tried to start a fire before so he had a bit of trouble for a while.

It took him a proud seven minutes to get the fire going and light the rest of the wood with that one piece. He looked back at his fishing rod and saw it shaking from side to side, he realized that he had caught something and ran back to see a good sized fish under the water thrashing about trying to get out with no avail.

Quickly he grabbed the fishing rod and started to real in the fish he had snagged. He brought the fish out of the water and took it in his hand feeling the weight of his breakfast and thinking he had a full meal in his hands. ran back to his fire pit and grabbed a fine piece of wood then impaled the fish and put it up to the fire to let it cook.

He sighed and pulled up a log to rest up on and asked the Kyuubi "How much time was that?"

**"About twenty one minutes."**

"Good I still have time to eat the damn fish then."

He waited until the fish became nice and crispy on the outside so he knew that the inside would be cooked well. He grabbed the stick and quickly placed it beside him so that he could pull the fish off and eat it from his hands.

After he was done eating he had only one minute left before Kyuubi would signal him to start his training. He looked at his hands with the bones of the fish while the head was still whole and threw it into some bushes knowing it would not harm the environment like plastic would.

**"Alright lets start you off with some stretches for ten minutes."**

"Hai."

He start with his quads and worked his way up to his arms then stopped as the Kyuubi instructed. **"Time for running, you will be running for eight miles today and every week increase until your at twenty then we start adding weight."** making Naruto's eyes bulge from there sockets

"Are you some sort of sadist sensei?"

**"Who knows? Now run!"**

Naruto breathed in deeply and let go as he began his eight mile run for the morning as he would need to get used to it. He ran in a straight line while curing around trees and jumping over boulders in his way until his nine tailed sensei told him to circle back to the camp.

When he got back he was huffing and fell to the ground then quickly sprang up and cupped his mouth while running behind a bush to empty his stomach of his breakfast. "How long did that take me?"

**"An hour and a half, better than I expected and you never stopped to walk."**

"Do I get a break?"

**"Sure take five and then its push up and arm strength time."**

Naruto groggily walked over to the stream, ripped off his sweat drenched shirt and completely dunked his head and torso in almost breathing the water in while drinking it. He pulled out and shook his head as a dog would getting out of a bath and then told his tenant he was ready for the next part of his training.

**"Alright you will be doing push ups with fifteen repetitions of thirty and then you will stand on your hands and lean your back to a tree and push down twenty times with ten reps."**

"Do I just rest in between reps? and how long do I wait?"

**"Yeah just rest and I'll tell you when to start your next set."**

Naruto got down to his knees and put his hands on the hard dirt ground maintaining them shoulder width apart and bringing his legs all the way back and having his heels touching. He had kept his head up looking at a massive oak tree right in front of him while he began his first set.

At the beginning he started off strong and as the reps went by he began to feel his arms start to shake. When he reach his fourteenth set his arms gave out and he just collapsed and laid there with his face buried in the dirt ground. "**Get up and finish right now or I'm adding another set!"** Kyuubi screamed at Naruto that would make any football coach proud.

_"I'm going..."_

Once he finally straightened out he finished his fourteenth and then fifteenth set and rested while waiting for his sensei to instruct him to continue the hell that Kitsune called training.

**"Lets go Naruto."**

*sigh* He groggily got up from the tree he was resting on with his back against the bark and stretched his arms behind his back before he started. Naruto put his hands on the ground with his legs on the tree and climbing it upwards then leaned his stomach on the bark and started his bending his elbows all the way to a 70 degree angle with his hair touching the ground.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Naruto was was panting with his face covered in sweat along with his bear chest and arms. **"Time for crunches, get on the tree branch!"**

_"I'm Dying..."_

**"But your not dead yet, so until then we press on with training."**

_"I don't think I can do any more."_

**"Whats the problem?"**

_"All of my muscles ache and burn every time I move."_

**"Well lets just fix that, luckily for you I can control glands, chakra flow and blood flow so I can reduce the burning feeling by stopping the flow of the lactic acid to your muscles and then pinch a nerve to numb some of the pain so that you can keep going, If that isn't enough then I'll flow some youki into your muscles to rapidly heal them from the exertion."**

_"Alright how long will that take?"_

**"I'm finding the right nerve to pinch so that I don't paralyze you on accident but I'm done with the lactic acid part. Just don't move till I tell you to, Kay'?"**

_"Alright."_

After the Kyuubi had finished that sentence an evil thought popped into Naruto's head he decided to get a little pay back from this hell he has suffered through.

**"And done! Try and move Naruto."**

_"Ah, can't move!" _He thought frantically while suppressing a laugh.

**"Oh Kami what did I do!? What do I do?"**

_"HAhahahah got you Kyuubi-sensei!"_ He said while rolling around on the dirt holding his stomach from laughter

**"Wow! And I was genuinely concerned to!"**

_"Lets see the score board, one Naruto and zero sensei!"_ He thought while getting himself into another fit of laughter.

**"Just remember that I'm the one that controls your training regimen!" **Kyuubi thought with a smug smile laced across his face.

_"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!"_ He thought frantically while bowing every time he said it

**"I thought so!" **

"Sorry sensei but I just had to, you know how I am. I'd be a baka not to take the opportunity to prank the world strongest bijuu."

**"Should I feel honored or insulted?" Kyuubi thought to its self "Lets go with honored."**

_"What was that?" _

**"Nothing just start your training, I can tell that you already feel much better."**

"I sure do! I could probably last the rest of the whole day dattebayo!"

**"There you go again with the whole "dattebayo" thing, what does that even mean?"**

"Doesn't matter what it means 'ttebayo!" Making Kyuubi face palm at his antics or face paw whatever.

**"Lets just do twenty reps of thirty since crunches are the easiest thing for today**_ 'ttebayo_" Kyuubi said mockingly.

"Don't mock me Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi just chuckled to itself and watched Naruto do his exercises with ease and he soon finished his crunches in a span of forty minutes.** "When you develop and get you abs stronger then most of you your upper body will follow suit. With that said we will spend another hour or so just on your abs, next up are straight leg crunches where you lie on your back with your legs straight in the air and your hands to the sides. Then you lift you shoulders off the ground contracting your abs as much as you can."**

**Two Hours later**

"Why did I ever agree to let you be my sensei?"

**"Actually I allowed you to be my student with your consent not the opposite way around."**

"Are we done?"

**"Yeah for today were done for today you have the rest of the day off. Which is only about Three hours of sun left."**

"Alright, Lets see how much money I have left."

He walked over to his tent and went to his sleeping bag picked it up and started shaking it upside down while some of his things fell to the ground including his wallet containing only 20,000 ryo left from what he had saved up over the years in Konoha.

"What only 20,000?"

**"Yeah well you're going to have to make do with the fish you can catch in the river and whatever animals you can hunt in the forest."**

"Fine with me, I just wanted to start to save up for a katana for my kenjutsu training so i'm at least acquainted with a sword before we get to Kumo."

**"Well your going to have to start bounty hunting in a couple years or affiliate yourself with a village to get some money with missions."**

"I'll start as soon as I learn some ninjutsu and become around a chunin in skill."

**"Sounds good, then you can make some money off of some chunin who defected."**

"Well I'm going to get some dinner in because I'm starved, literally! You wouldn't let me eat lunch!"

**"You would barf it up later anyways, I was doing you a favor and I didn't even get a thank you!"**

"You want me to thank you for not letting me eat! One of my favorite things to do!"

**"Now you're getting it!" Kyuubi said jokingly**

"Your psychotic." he said bluntly

"**I know."**

"Lets see what I've caught today."

He said as he walked over to the fishing rod he had partly buried to keep the current of the river from taking it away. Naruto reeled in the line and saw he had caught one large size fish that had tried to eat another smaller sized fish that had gone for the bait.

He left the rod perched in the ground and had brought both fish from the hook and used the same stick from the previous night to cook them on the fire.

Naruto had gone on a short walk to go and look around his area while the fish cooked and he had been gone for five minutes and decided to turn back so his fish wouldn't burn. He was approaching the campsite which he had found via memory and smoke. When he saw the brush that secluded his camp his sensei spoke up. **"Naruto wait! I sense people up ahead!"**

"What?"

**"They have the chakra of either Jounin or ANBU, I assume that they were sent out to find and retrieve you"**

"Damn it! we were reckless and didn't move around tanigakure instead of staying still!"

**"How did they find us? I made sure you left no tracks!"**

"I don't know!"

**"They must have sent either tracking hounds or members of the Inuzuka clan! You need to get out of here while you still can!"**

"Which way?"

**"Anyway away from them!"**

Naruto stealthily snuck away from the group of ANBU and Jounin that had tracked his scent all the way to his camp site. When he got far enough from the group so that they couldn't hear him he took off in full sprint. His limbs were Youki enhanced that was slowly changing his features from normal to rabid.

Naruto sprinted a full mile and then stopped to take a breath for five minutes and pressed his back against a tree and started to slump down until his butt was touching the ground. He looked around and saw that nobody was around so he let out a sigh of relief.

His eyes shot open and he started patting his pockets as frantically as he could. 'Oh god no were is it!' He thought. **"Were's what?" **Kyuubi questioned. 'My tou-sans scroll!' He kept fishing in all of his pockets and then let out a breath and let his head slowly tilt back when he had found it in his back pocket "Thank Kami-Sama"

He placed the scroll back in his pocket and started to slow down his breathing and relax for a minute before he would continue running.

"Found you Naruto." A voice came from above him in a sweet but mad tone.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter two, yay cliff hanger no Jutsu! I didn't want it to be that short but I had to cut it in half or I wouldn't have anything to post since it would be incomplete. at this moment I'm five thousand words into my next chapter so that one will probably be around seven or eight thousand words. Next chapter will be all about chakra control and ninjutsu. Cya guys and fangirls next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow is it next week already? that went bye fast for me, but probably not you guys since I left all of you amazing readers with a cliffhanger sorry bout' that. **

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - I command you to grow motherfucker!**

**Plums - yeah I know, but then again how would the Kyuubi know that they could track by scent I don't think that Kyuubi knew about the Inuzuka, I just stated that she probably deducted all possibilities to tracking by scent. Thanks for the input its greatly appreciated**

**Guest - I'm sorry for that but the ascension of a kitsune is by far the very best story I have ever read on this site so I might subconsciously put some thing similar thank you for telling me because when I read it I went back and read the chapters and I just dropped my head to my desk in frustration. Now that I know I'll be more conscious about it. I have never meant for it to be similar though.**

**Adam02 - Sasuke will probably not be a threat to Naruto during the arc he appears in, I want him to be a little arrogant but not completely voice it. I want him to be calm and collective but not powerful, though you need to keep on mind that this is the rookie of the year so he will be a little challenge.**

**Well I have nothing left to say so on to the story!**

* * *

**Last Time!**

_"Found you Naruto." A voice came from above him in a sweet but mad tone._

**This Time**

Naruto froze and time slowed down until his head shot up in the direction of the were the voice came from. Who he saw was none other than Hana Inuzuka that had two vertical red slashes cutting across her cheeks. She had her hair in a pony tail from the back and in the front had two small bangs going down he face. Hana wore a standard Jounin flack jacket and fishnet shorts that went to mid thigh.

"W-Who are you?" He asked while the Kyuubi was screaming in his head to use its Youki and run

"My names Inuzuka Hana and I'm here to take you back to Konoha. Although on the way here I had some time to think and I decided that if you had left on your own then I would ask you why and then decide whether to take you back or not, So talk." She said calmly

"I-I...*sad sigh* I just can't go back. They hated me there and would glare at me, overcharge me, beat me and harass me every chance they could get! I had to leave I didn't know if I could survive on my own for any longer there."

Hana looked down in shame of the villagers and then said"Yeah but Konoha is your home and if you come back things will be better. My clan can adopt you and we can raise you and protect you from now on it will be better."

He shook his head sadly "We both know that if I go back then it would be worse for me, the council would think I was taken over by the Kyuubi and probably order my arrest or even death."

Hana looked shocked "You know about the Kyuubi?! How?"

"I met the Kyuubi while unconscious during one of the villagers attacks and that's all I can tell you but just know that I made the decision to leave all on my own and the Kyuubi had nothing to do with it. I do wish that you had taken me in before I had decided to leave I might have had a happier life in the village." He said with a sad smile.

"I know I wont be able to take you back now then because they will get Inoichi on you to look inside your mind for the memories of you meeting it. Will you ever return to Konoha?"

He shook his head while looking down at the ground "Not to live there but I will most likely go back sometime in the future, don't worry when I do I'll make sure to visit you."

"Okay, I guess you have to run now neh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll lead them in another direction away from you and say I picked up your smell."

"Thank you so much"

"I'll see you in some time now okay Naruto?"

"Yeah bye Hana"

Naruto turned around as soon as she had left and started to run that turned into a sprint and then from tree branch to tree branch.

_**"Damn that was close!"**_ Kyuubi said breaking the silence

_"Yeah I know Kyuubi but I think it went well."_

**_"From now on we never stay put for more than two days and were always on the move, alright?"_**

_"Yeah that sounds good from now on."_

**Time skip - six months**

Not much had happened after the incident and Naruto and his Sensei would always keep moving around tanigakure while continuing Naruto's training. His training had been upped every week from then on and he was now using resistance seals that distributed weight throughout your entire body and had ten levels. He was currently on level four which added sixty pounds to his body weight making it harder to do his regular exercises which had also been increased.

Everyday had been almost the same and gave Naruto a sense of discipline which was very important in the shinobi world he lived in. Every day but today would be the same because his sensei had decided he was strong enough and mature enough to begin some basic chakra control exercises.

**"Alright after your done with the your workout then we can begin chakra exercises."**

"Awesome!" Naruto replied eagerly before jumping up to his feet and begin his daily run that had been upped to thirty miles with the last five being sprinted at full speed.

**Four Hours Later - After Run**

**"Alright either take a brake or continue."**

"Lets go sensei I'm ready!"

**Another Couple Hours later**

"Finally done! Now on to the chakra exercises!"

**"Aright, alright I think you've earned it."**

"Yosh!"

**"First up is the most simple one I could think of and that the leaf balancing exercise, how does that sound?"**

"Great how do I do it?"

**"Good that your so eager to start, first thing you need to do is get any random leaf you find and then you place it on your forehead and look straight forward while channeling your chakra to you forehead to balance it. You need concentration and patience for all chakra exercises."**

"Yosh! lets start!"

**Five minutes later**

"God damn it! how do I do this!"

**"I thought I told you to concentrate and have patience. Take a deep breath in and take the leaf off of your head."**

"Okay..."

**"Just do that for a minute to bring your body to a relaxed state and I'll tell you what to do from there."**

Naruto did as his sensei asked him and continued a steady pattern of breathing while his chest rose and fell along with his shoulders until he was in a drowsy state of concentration.

**"Now that you've done that I'll need to to meditate for a few minutes until you can feel the chakra coursing through you and you can tell what direction your chakra flows in. While meditating you must keep completely still and tune all outside noises away from you and not let anything bother you, Okay?"**

He nodded his head forward once and made a confident 'Hm' noise. He crossed his legs and put his hand in a ram like seal and shut his eyes softly while tuning out all of the outside noise that was distracting him. He continued his steady breathing pattern that the Kyuubi had taught him and completely relaxed into a trance like state where he felt at peace with nature and the world around him.

He continued in his meditative pose for another thirty minutes while after the ten minute mark his sensei was screaming at him to stop but he had done such a good job at tuning everything out he couldn't hear his sensei at all. He actually loved the feeling of being at peace even though he had very hyper tendencies.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that there were some small animals climbing on him as though he was a statue. some birds were picking at his shirt and some rabbits were siting on his legs along with some squirrels searching his pockets for food.

_"Sensei, that felt amazing!"_

**_"I could tell because I was yelling at you to stop and you didn't even flinch the entire time. I guess you found a new hobby, neh Naruto?"_**

_"I think I'm going to do this at least once a day from now on it felt so good to be in peace! wait how long was I meditating?"_

**_"I tried to stop you at ten minutes but you wouldn't listen and in total you stayed for forty minutes."_**

_"What! It only felt like five minutes!"_

**_"Time flies when you are doing something you like." 'And its good you took to meditating so early Naruto, that'll make senjutsu easier for you' Kyuubi thought to itself_**

_"I'm going to try and do the leaf exercise now."_

**_"Alright you do that."_**

Naruto grabbed a near by leave that had fallen from a fairly large oak tree and sat back down into his meditative pose. He placed the leaf on his forehead and leaned his head back first to apply chakra and then move it forward.

He slowly breathed in and out creating a stable pattern and helped him concentrate. He channeled as much chakra as he could and the leaf and hoped for the best. In this case the best did not come because he poured to much chakra into the leave making it crumple against his forehead and then he let it fall to the ground.

**"To much chakra will do that so you have to find the right amount just in between to much and not enough."**

"Alright, lets go again!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Sensei! I got it!"

**"Good, now keep it that way for an hour."**

"What! a whole hour?

**"Yup, remember when I said patience and concentration like twenty times?"**

"Fine that shouldn't be to hard anyway!"

**"You say that now, but it took you fifteen minutes to be able to hold it for five."**

"Just you wait I'll get it down in less then thirty minutes this time!"

**"Care to make a bet?"**

"Yeah I'll make a bet with you!"

**"Fine, if I win then we move your resistance seal up to level six and skip level five making it be ninety pounds."**

"And if I win then I get to skip a day of training for the next two weeks."

**"Its on!/**Its on!**" **they yelled in unison.

**Twenty Nine Minutes Later**

**"Ready to give up?" Kyuubi asked smugly**

"Never!" Naruto retorted

**'And that's what I saw in you when I decided to train you kid. The sheer will power and determination.' **Kyuubi thought to itself

Naruto had one last try with the leaf and he was going to use it to the best of his abilities. He had gotten it for twenty minutes straight until a squirrel bit his hand and broke his concentration. He knew he would definitely get it this time though if nothing bothered him to much on the outside world.

**Fifty Nine Minutes Later**

**'I knew he could do it.'**

Naruto concentrated for the last sixty seconds as much as his mind would let him, he was spurred on by the thought of having at least on day besides Sunday to take a break from training.

'10, 9, 8 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. I did it!' he counted down in his head

**"Ha I knew you you could do it Naruto."**

"What it seemed like you wanted me to fail?"

**"Naruto I'm your sensei I would never have even the slightest desire for you to fail at anything."**

"Thank you for believing in me sensei, it means more to me than you know. Your the first person err... demon in my life that ever cared for me even more than jiji-san."

Naruto let the leaf drop and sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes just smiling happily that he had mastered the new exercise.

**"You know Naruto, I've never asked you through the time that we've been out here if you're happy or not?"**

"You don't even need to ask me, of course I'm happy. I've never felt so free in my entire life! I don't have a worry in the world besides training and becoming stronger."

**"Good to hear it kit."**

**Time Skip - Next Week**

**"Alright time for another chakra exercise."**

"Really?" He asked excitedly

**"Yup!"**

"Alright Kyuubi-sensei! What is it?"

**"You are going to climb that tree right in front of you."**

"Ano... Okay that's easy enough."

He ran up to the tree and began to scale the trunk using his legs and hands.

**"Without your hands Naruto."**

"Matte, what do you mean that's impossible!"

**"Well let me explain, you need to concentrate like last time but now you will be moving up the tree. Similar to last time you will need to test it out for yourself and see how much chakra is needed to climb up it without breaking the bark or just slipping off."**

"Okay, so first channel chakra to your feet..." He put his hands together in a ram seal and channeled his chakra ever so slightly into his feet so he could feel it tingle a little.

"...And then establish a stable breathing pattern to relax your mind..." He closed his eyes slowly and breathed out and in before walking up to the tree and putting his right foot first and making sure it would stick and then placing his left foot besides it. He walked straight up five steps and then his left foot slipped and he fell to the ground hitting his head.

"All most had it!"

**"Yeah, you did but this is different from the leaf exercise you have to distribute chakra accordingly to how much body weight you are leaning on each leg instead of maintaining the same amount for a long period of time." **Kyuubi said in a very sage like manner.

"Got it." He said confident that he would succeed on his second try.

He repeated all of the steps he had done on his first attempt and then shot his eyes open before running straight for the tree at a full sprint. He got up the entire tree that time making it to the very top of the eighteen foot tall oak tree. He let out a victory cry and walked down it using his chakra now confident that he had gotten the technique down.

**"Wow kit you just accomplished what most genin take more than a month to learn in just two tries, I'm impressed."** Kyuubi commended

"Yosh! Whats next?"

**"You will have to wait until next week to know Naruto. Until then just practice this exercise."**

"*sigh* Fine sensei." he said in a defeated tone.

**"Don't be sad Naruto, tell you what. You have one more exercise to master and then I'll teach you something really cool. And if you get the last one down really fast then I'll teach you the nee next thing in the same week, Alright?"**

"Really two in one week? What are you going to teach me!?" he asked excitedly

**"Can't say, it's a secret." Kyuubi said in a whisper**

"Come on sensei." He whined

**"Fine I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with ninjutsu."**

"Really sensei? You're going to teach me my first ninjutsu?"

**"Yeah, I think you're ready enough to learn your first ninjutsu. It'll be very useful in many areas of being a shinobi including reconnaissance, ambush, and even learning other jutsu without putting yourself at risk"(If you can't think of the jutsu I'm talking about then just leave.)**

"That sounds amazing!"

**"Glad you're excited, oh and you have the rest of the day off to do whatever you want."**

"Thanks sensei... I think I'm going to work on my shurikenjutsu."

**Time skip - Next week**

Naruto had been pumped for this day to come when he would learn two more chakra control exercises that he surprisingly enjoyed and was good at even though he had large chakra coils making it harder for him. He always continued meditating whenever he had a chance after all of the training he had gone through.

He was so excited on the Sunday night that he couldn't even sleep on his own and had to get his tenant to help him out a little so he would have enough energy for the next day. When he woke up he usually always would groggily wake up and go about his morning routine like a zombie before his workout. Although that day he sprang up from his new sleeping bag and went about his things rather quickly only taking five minutes to get dressed and limber for his workout.

**Later That Day**

"98, 99, and 100!..." he said out loud before springing up to his feet and wiping the dirt off of his shirt.

"... alright Sensei I think it's time for some chakra related stuff."

**"I think you're right kit, on to water walking it is then!"**

"Huh? as in walking on water?"

**"No, its just called water walking for shits and giggles!"** Kyuubi said in the most sarcastic voice it could muster

"Kami-Sama, don't need to get so mad about it!"

**"On to water walking as I just said! Now go and find a river!"**

"Hai!" He shouted as he jumped into a tree.

Naruto searched for a good ten minutes before finding a small lake that sat still in a small opening of trees. "Alright I found a lake now how to I do it?"

**"Before you get your clothes all wet I want you to find a rock and throw it in to the still water and see what happens."**

"Umm, okay?" he said questioningly

Naruto grabs a small rock and threw it into the still water causing ripples and a big splash. **"You see how it creates ripples that distill the water?"**

"Hai"

**"Well solid ground wouldn't do that so you can keep a steady amount of chakra to each foot unlike the water that every step you take you are disrupting the water natural flow making it ripple."**

"So you're saying I need to keep changing the amount of chakra I send to my feet every time I take a step or just plain stand still?"

**"Very perceptive as always Naruto, and yes you are 100 percent correct."**

He did all of the steps he had done in the past for the previous chakra exercises and then yelling "This is going to be easy!" and running into the lake before him only to take his first tree steps and then completely sink into the water as if something had dragged him down.

His head popped out to the surface and shook his hair like a dog would when running out of a shower. "What did I do wrong?"

**"For starters you ran out there like a mad man yelling and I quote 'This is going to be easy!' Juts take your time and take the first few steps to get some feel to it and then when you do you can run around screaming like a banshee all you want."**

"I don't scream like a banshee damn it!"

**"Just keep telling yourself kit, just keep telling yourself that."**

"You know what? I'm just going to focus on my training and tune you out, okay fur ball?"

**"Don't fucking call me that!"**

"Hmm? You say something?" he said while back in Konoha a man walking around town reading the latest Icha Icha Novel (AKA: porn) sneezed thinking he was just catching a cold.

**"Just do your fucking training!"**

Naruto sighed and then went back to focusing his chakra to his feet while having his eyes gently closed shut in partial meditation. He breathed out one last time in a long breath and then took a step onto the water and gently placing his foot down creating a ripple. Naruto eyes shot open and his mouth had an "O" shape before shifting into a shit eating grin threatening to cut across his face.

He placed his other foot down in the water and was at first shaky but then regained his balance. He started taking slow hesitant steps forward that evolved into a fast walk while he circled around after reaching the end of the lake once he was out of the water he jumped up and down in happiness that he had completed his last step before learning his first ninjutsu

"See that wasn't that hard now I believe that you owe me one jutsu."

**"We'll save that for Friday."**

"I won't be able to wait until Friday!"

**"Fine, if you let me up your resistance seal to level five then I'll teach it to you tomorrow."**

"How much weight will that be?"

**"About fifteen."**

"Okay that's not that much of a big deal, bring it on!"

**"You say that but when I first taught you how to make the seal you fell to the floor face first."** Kyuubi then went to the seal on the right side of his chest within his body and then made the seal turn to a kanji that read five. Naruto almost fell to the floor from sudden weight increase but then kept on his feet so that his sensei would laugh at him for the rest of the day.

"See! Not even a big deal!" he mustered out in almost a grunt

**"Sure..."**

**Time skip - Tomorrow**

**"As promised Kit you get to learn your fist ninjutsu today!" **Kyuubi said enthusiastically

"Alright! What is it though?"

**"I was getting to that, it is called the Kage Bushin no jutsu."**

"Shadow clone technique? How is that useful?"

**"I would explain, but you keep interrupting!"**

"Gomen."

**"Okay now then, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu is a rather special technique because it isn't at all like a regular Bushin that is just an illusion. All Kage bushin are completely solid and can deal damage to your opponent instead of just distracting them. I regularly wouldn't teach this Jutsu since it is considered Kinjutsu(Forbidden Ninja art) but I believe that you are able to because of your large chakra reserves. The Jutsu splits your chakra into fractions every time you use it, so that means every clone you use will take a fraction of your chakra."**

"Oh I see! So I can use it because of my chakra reserves from my Uzumaki heritage and be able to use it to the full extent."

**"Yes, This technique is also useful in the means that every Bushin you make will retain the information it has gathered through out its short life span. That means you can use it to train and make your ninjutsu training take only one day what it would take others months to learn. If one jutsu takes one year to learn then with one clone you can get it done in six months, with eleven clones you will take one month, and with one hundred... well you get the idea."**

"I get the explanation but how do I do it?"

**"To preform the Kage Bushin there is only one hand seal required which is in the shape of a cross. Take your index and middle finger for both hands and have the rest of them tucked in and the make a cross with your dominant hand in the back and your weaker in the front sideways. Now you have to channel chakra throughout your body like in the other exercises and envision your chakra spitting into multiply fractions. Then when you feel your ready channel you chakra into your hand seals."**

Naruto took all of his step carefully so that he could gloat to his sensei that he got it right on the first try. He started to feel the flow of his chakra in his body then began envisioning it separating into fractions of clones. His eyes shot open and he channeled his chakra into his hand seals while yelling "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and then when it cleared Naruto was standing next to an exact replica of himself that seemed a little scratched up, but he knew that with some practice he could master the technique.

"Yeah all right! I made a Kage Bushin!" He shouted proudly while pumping his fist in the air.

**"Good job, Now when you can make one hundred we can move on." **Kyuubi comended

_"Now lets try and make ten." _He thought to himself

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto had been training for an hour that dug well into the night, even when his sensei told him he should stop and get some rest he refused to listen and kept going insisting he was "Okay" to continue. His sensei just backed off and let him do as he pleased, knowing full well that he would have to learn things the hard way.

"Done!" He shouted while being surrounded by one-hundred Kage Bushin in the trees. He gave one last weak smile and then collapsed into the dirt.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Damn it! I passed out didn't I?"

**"Yup"**

"*Sigh* I got it down though right?"

**"Mhm"**

"What? No 'Good job kit' or something?"

**"Well if must know I feel that if someone is praised to often then they begin to grow either distant or gain arrogance, I have been happy that you are progressing rapidly, but if I give you appraisal every time you meet my expectations then would it mean as much when you far surpass them?"**

"No it wouldn't, I see what your doing sensei. I guess you're protecting me from myself at this point, Neh sensei?"

**"Yeah, now that you understand we can start another lesson!"**

"What? No! Just wake me up!"

**"Today's lesson is on anatomy and Fuinjutsu!"**

Naruto sunk his head in defeat to the Bijuu and sat down in a puddle of water when he realized something. "Matte, sensei you called this place my mindscape right?"

**"Yeah why"_ 'I think he is finally realizing it'_**

"Then that means its like when I am having a lucid dream and I can change things right?"

**"So you finally put the puzzle pieces together and realized that you can make this into anything you want? I was beginning to think you would never figure it out."**

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

"Hmm what should I do first? Oh I know lets make this into a forest!"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on picturing a forest that had a lake and a small waterfall with many trees that were surrounding it. Naruto snapped his fingers and slowly opened his eyes to see his sensei in a fox form and a collar with the kanji for seal on the tag. The Kyuubi was resting against a tree trunk in the shade while watching some of the other animals run around and play.

**"I can finally relax in here."**

"So does that mean I can skip today's lesson?"

**"Oh, I forgot about that thanks for reminding me kit."**

"Damn it!"

**Time skip - one week**

Naruto has mastered all of his chakra exercises given to him by his sensei with relative ease and has now almost completely mastered his first ninjutsu/Kinjutsu the Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

**"It's time to learn another jutsu." **Kyuubi stated

"Whats it going to be this time!?" He asked anxiously

**"Katon and then maybe futon to compliment it."**

"Wait, I get to learn two!"

**"Well, you have been progressing at astonishing rates for your age."**

"Then I'm ready whenever you are sensei!"

**"We are starting off with the Katon so that encase you master it within the week then we can move on to your futon jutsu..."**

"Why can't I just make some shadow clones to work on the futon jutsu while I make some others to work on Katon?"

**"... I already thought of that but I came to the conclusion that you are to young and your body and mind haven't matured enough to take that kind of stress. We must divert all possible shadow clones to one subject so that your mind will be taking in all of the same type of information. I believe you can train with a max of twenty Kage Bushins"**

"Oh, well sensei knows best so... can we get started?"

**"I already gave you the first step."**

"What?"

**"I said make twenty Kage Bushins!"**

"Oh!" He said while forming a hand seal for his Kage Bushin technique and summoned a grand total of twenty Bushins.

"Next?"

**"This time you will store your chakra in you stomach and condense it with Katon chakra while maintaining a steady flow. Then you must memorize a set of hand seals that go with the jutsu, it goes in this order Tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. Got it?"**

"Tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger ; Tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. Got it!"

**"When you feel the chakra ready then you exhale through your lungs and continue the flow of chakra. The technique is called Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

"Hey clones you got it?"

He received a mass chorus of Naruto's saying "Hai!"

"Then lets try it out! Everybody move to the edge of the lake and start practicing!"

Soon all of the Naruto's could be heard taking one deep breath and waiting a second before preforming the hand signs and shooting a mini-fireball out of their mouths.

Only less than half of his clones were able to even get a mini-fireball out of their mouths with some of the others dispelling. The real Naruto was able to perform a more adequate sized fire ball for three seconds before stopping and dropping to one knee and all ready sweating.

He was breathing heavily and shakily got back up to both of his feet and then calmed his nerves and commanded his clones that were left to try again. While his clones tried once more he replaced the ones that had dispersed. He would take a break in between every time his clones attempted the jutsu until all of his clones had finally gotten a medium sized fire ball and then dispersed from chakra exhaustion.

He was left alone in about forty minutes of him and his bushins training until they had literally burst from exhaustion. Naruto was mentally exhausted and decided he would try one last time before he would take a stop. He got off of the tree stump he was sitting on top of and walked over to the edge of the lake.

From there he then concentrated for a second before slowly forming his hand seals in the correct order of tiger, monkey, boar, horse and tiger. His eyes shot open and exhaled a large breath that turned into a massive fireball that nearly covered the entire lake. while he was still spouting flames the lake a turned a bright red and orange color that radiated around the water.

As soon as the flames died out his step faltered for a second before his lips turned into a face splitting smile and he pumped his fist into the air. His eyes then lolled into the back of his head and he passed out once again, only this time his tenant thought it to be best if he slept instead of another one of his world famous twelve hour lessons on being a shinobi.

Naruto slept soundly by the lake for almost a day and a half until he woke up to a bird gradually pecking at his head and chewing out his hair for no apparent reason but to mess with him. He just groaned and tried to slap the bird away but it was to fast for his morning time sloppiness and flew away from the blonde.

Thanks to his Uzumaki heritage he didn't even fell tired in the chakra department since he had massive amounts and he had a very rapid regeneration time. He got to his feet and yawned while wiping away the moisture from his eyes that had created the morning blurriness his eyes he had.

"Uhhh, what happened?"

**"You passed out... again."**

"Oh, but I got the jutsu down!"

**"Yup, and now since your chakra has been replenished you can move on to Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) as an enhancer to your Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

"When do we start?"

**"After your morning routine... what? You just going to stand there? Run!"**

"Ahh, okay! Kami-sama!"

**Time skip Afternoon**

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"** a familiar blonde yelled

Twenty puffs came out and then dispersed just as fast leaving twenty more Naruto clones to do whatever he asked of them. They all began to ramble on about just anything until Naruto spoke up "Oi! Kage bushins! listen up!" that got their attention.

"I want eighteen of you to start working on The new Futon Jutsu! and the other two will continue to work on The Katon Jutsu from yesterday! got it?"

They all answered in unison "Hai!"

"Then get to work!"

**"What are you going to do while your clones train for your lazy ass?"**

"Meditate, then I'm going to practice a combination move with one other clone when they get the Basics of it down. You did say I have a strong affinity for wind so it should be a lot easier to learn."

**"Yes but when you get into collaboration jutsu with your clones it will still be very difficult to sink your chakra together in order to get the wind to propel the fire. Although it will be easier than learning to synchronize with another person or summon."**

"How long do you think it will take to get it down?"

**"I believe it will take three to five days ore if you use a lot of shadow clones, then one day. Although you will be extremely exhausted by the end of that day."**

"Oh, yeah I just remembered something!"

**"And what would that be kit?"**

"Why are we going to Sunagakure if you now Futon techniques?"

**"To tell the truth I only know one more Technique and that is Fūton: Renkūdan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) Which would be a good collaboration with the Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"**

"So you want me to learn all the things I can in Suna on Futon."

**"Yes and while you will be there to learn I doubt that they will give you anything over a B-rank technique, since you are an outsider to Suna. Also I don't want to see you slacking off and meditating while your clones are hard at work training, you will be working on your shurikanjutsu"**

"Awe, come on sensei be cool for once." He whined

**"As long as your still weak I wont be 'cool' you will have to earn the right to slack off."**

"Fine I'm going I'm going!"

Naruto got up off the ground slowly then took out a kunai while walking over to a near by tree. He stabbed the kunai into the tree's bark and started to draw/carve in a circle with another smaller circle in the middle. Naruto started to walk away so he could get far enough to begin practicing with his shurikan.

He turned around at thirty yards away from the tree with the markings barely visible to an untrained civilians eyes, luckily he wasn't some untrained civilian. Slowly he crossed his arms with is hands at his waist his eyes opened and his fingers each moved slightly forward revealing the shurikan he had in his hands.

His serious look turned into a feral grin before his arms shot up and he let go of his shurikan which all curved at an angle before swinging around and hitting perfectly and circling the entire circle in shurikan. "Good enough for you fuzzball?" he asked smugly

**"Nope."**

"Of course.." he said in defeat

**"What I want you to learn now is how to use a katana or short sword, so I want you to go into town and get yourself a blade from a store then you will need to practice using it."**

"When should I go and get a blade?"

**"Well you're going to need some cash before hand so you'll need to go bounty hunting, I only want you going after some nukenin chunnin. One or two should get you enough for a regular sword."**

"I'm going to need to go into town to get a bingo book."

**"I am really reluctant to let you start so early but I could always give you a chakra cloak, oh that also reminded me that I wanted to test out how many tails your body can handle. I'm guessing three because of the physical strength and the chakra control training. I predict that by the time you reach thirteen you will be able to do a complete transformation with little damage to your body."**

"So Three and a half years? Not to bad if I do say so myself." Should we test that right now?

**"Do you think your up to it? I think tomorrow would be a better idea since you've done enough today."**

"My clones just finished and dispersed, I think I will be able to do the Futon Jutsu now!"

**"Good, I think you should have a go at it for yourself."**

Far to exited to walk Naruto ran to the edge of the lake, took a deep breath in and moved his hands together forming the seals tiger, ox, dog, rabbit and ox. He condensed the air in his lungs before blowing out a gust of air strong enough to mock down multiple trees on its own. He thought to himself as he let the jutsu out '**Futon: Diatoppa**'

He let the wind die down slowly and let the flow of chakra stop until he was out of breath, then he acted as any child would. He jumped for joy at learning a new Futon jutsu in only a day, even if he didn't do most of the work.

**"What are you so happy about? You just sat back and talk to me while your clones did all of the work!"**

"Yeah but I'll be able to start working on my collaboration jutsu now!"

**"You should at least do the work on that one..."**

"didn't I say I was planning on it you freaking fox!"

**"Hey, I was just sayin..." Kyuubi said ****defensively**

I'm going to head into town to get something to eat and that bingo book that I need, I might as well pass by the sword smith to see the prices for some basic swords.

**At the Sword smith - After Naruto Bought his Bingo Book**

"Hey do you know how much this one is?" Naruto asked while waving a katana toward a clerk standing behind a desk.

"Yes, that model will be sixty thousand yen(about six hundred dollars)"

"What? How am I supposed to pay for that?"

"I just sell the swords, I don't make them okay?" he replied a little annoyed at him

_"Damn it Kyuubi! I will need to take down like three Chunnin nukenin to get it!" He yelled in his head_

_**"That's your problem, theirs a perfect short sword right there for half the price of the one you want."**_

_"But I want this one!" He whined_

**_"Life isn't fair kit, I thought you especially would've learned that by now"_**

_"Yeah I get it but, but whatever I'll get the damn Chunnin"_

**_"That's the capitalist spirit kit!"_**

"So do you have like a payment plan or discount or something?" He asked the clerk

"Nope just full price up front."

"Then keep that one in stock I'll be back in a week or two to buy it." he said as he walked out of the weapons store

_"I guess I better start on that combination technique soon neh sensei?"_

**"Tomorrow is fine, get some rest so you can perform tomorrow."**

"I'm going to head back into the forest, get my stuff and start moving to a new spot for training."

**"And I'm going to take a nap."**

"And you call me lazy" he muttered to himself

**"I'm stuck inside of a nine year old body, what else am I supposed to do? What do want another lesson on jutsu?" **

"What? No! Go to sleep Kyuubi I don't care anything but that!"

**"Now you'll think twice about learning some respect."**

**Next day Afternoon**

**"Lets try to not burn down the forest alright?"  
**

_"Fine, I'll go find a river."_

**"It really isn't that hard, we are in the land of rivers"**

_"Found one!"_

**"That was faster than expected, anyways get to work."**

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" **he shouted

"Alright I want four groups of two working on combination jutsu while I take an extra clone and work on it on my own, got it?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Well I didn't get as far as I expected cause my social life sorta hit and then died through the week and that was the only reason I was able to get it done. I wanted to end it when he gets his katana but I guess that will be next chapter. Also I've been finishing on Thursdays so posts will be either on Friday or Thursday from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

We are back with chapter four of the Kitsune sennin! Yay last chapter I hit the 20,000 word mark so I'm almost on par with what I wanted with this story, right now Naruto is almost nine years old, he has been away from the village for about seven months so far. Again this week there was almost no update because I found a new amazing anime that I should have watched a long time ago, it's called sword art online and it has replaced shingeki no kyojin as my second favorite anime which first would be Naruto Shippuden. And also I have been having a lot of social life stuff, plus I only write at nine to twelve at night or I only write when no ones home so I can concentrate and blast music. If anyone else is a writer do they have the problem where they type a capital letter and the next letter is an A so they accidentally type both capital? because that turns me off from writing for like an hour when I do it repeatedly and I hate it! On to the reader questions!

Bankai777 - I never really thought about it but I will probably have a tsunade arc before kumo or after the chunin exams

AntiCreater - Thank you so much, I was having a terrible day and I was in a bad mood. When I read your review I felt many times better, I truly appreciate your words of kindness.

Adam02 -thank you for sticking with my story so far and I think that with hana she uses rational thinking(or at least in this story she does) I think she would have felt his life is ruined anyways so why not let him live a life of his own. I contemplated letting hana take him back to Konoha but I felt that this would slowly turn into a NaruxHana story. I am by no means confusing genius and best of a class(I have very mixed feelings about sasuke character because of all of the shit he was force to endure with his whole clan massacre and killing his brother that loved him till death. If you watch some fillers then you will be able to tell he was a very happy kid and would have been throughout the accademy although I by no means condone the ego or the brooding or the Uchiha is best attitude and I hate that part of his character) I said he would be a very minor road bump in Narutos' career.

Kandraki - thank you

schnookums - funny name by the way, thank you

Knightoftime - I was never very good at English class but I have always been a good speller, or at least I can hand write things correctly. with typing I have always had knack for it but I usually go back and read it anyways

On a side not I was planning on starting a new short story on the side while I take priority on this one that would be a NarutoXKurotsuchi pairing most likely around 100K words the detailed description is on my profile, I would like to know if it is a good idea or not(I'll prbably do it anyways :P)but I like feedback and I will most likely start it when this story hits 100k words so were 1/5 of the way there unless you guys and girls ask for it sooner.

On to chapter four!

* * *

**Time skip - three weeks - Eight months out**

"Come out gaki I know your hiding behind that tree, you can't fool me!" An unknown man yelled out

Naruto came out of his hiding spot with his hands in the air and a grin on his face "What can I say? you got me."

"That's right kid now, give me everything you have and I might think about letting you live" the man said

"Well you're just going to have to come over here and get it off me yourself then." Naruto challenged

"You're just asking for it now!" he said as he lunged at the jinchuriki who just stood there smiling with his arms now crossed. The man pulled out a kunai while lunging and aimed it at Naruto before flicking his wrist and throwing it with precision straight at him. The kunai impaled him just as a puff of smoke came and when it cleared there was a log in the place of Naruto.

"What? this kid isn't just a civilian, I guess I have to stop playing around." he said with an uneasy sigh

Naruto was behind the man in a shadow crouching and smirking _"Thanks for teaching me that sensei"_

**_"I thought it would come in handy and we had time while we searched for him."_**

_"I'll ask you for some chakra if I need it, although I doubt it. In the bingo book it says he is border line chunin and __genin from Suna"_

Naruto took in a deep breath and formed some hand signs while the man was looking around the area and not sensing Naruto at all. "Futon: Daitoppa!" he thought as he released the pressurized air from his lungs toward his enemy.

The man turned just in time to see the gust of wind coming straight for him, he attempted to jump out of the way but his lower body got caught in the current sending him flying toward a tree. He got up groggily with cuts running down the length of his legs.

Naruto pulled out one shurikan and threw it at him and simultaneously making a snake seal and yelling "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" effectively making over ten shurikan flying at the man. He looking at them and quickly formed some seals and slammed his hands on the ground and yelled "Doton: Doryūheki(Mud wall)" A wall of mud sprang up from the ground around six and a half feet wide and tall.

Naruto looked at this with little to no emotion at all as if he had expected it, He drew some more shurikan but this time he had them attached to some wire. He took initiative as soon as the earth wall sunk back down and he threw them with a great spin to make them curve around the man.

"Ha! You missed me kid!" He yelled in triumph

"Think again." He said calmly as the shurikan circled around the tree and loosely wrapped around him a minimum of three times each. He pulled his hands back with the string laced around his fingers making the string tighten and resulted in him being pulled back tightly to the tree.

_"Should I knock him out or kill him?" _he asked his sensei.

_**"I don't want to make you kill him but I think it would be best if you got your first kill at an early age so it would get easier from here on."**_

He didn't answer back which basically gave his answer to his sensei but he made two kage bushins that stood two both of his sides on the tree branch. His bushins knew exactly what to do since the came from him, they went through a set of seals at the same pace and stopped at the same exact time to take in a deep breath of air.

The real Naruto yelled "_Konbijutsu_: Hiryū no kami no honō!(Divine flames of the fire dragon)" and sent a huge fireball from the left side and then a strong gust of wind a second later fueling the fire to maximum size as is followed the line toward the man.

As the line of fire reached the tree and man time slowed for Naruto as the smoke from the explosion clear leaving a man with chard skin and a barely recognizable face and some bone exposed. He fell to his knees and let the line of wire go as he began to empty his stomach off of the branch while his shadow clones dispersed.

He spit out one last time while tears ran down his face and collected at is chin before dipping off and falling to the bark of the branch. Naruto sniffled one last time and wiped his face from the tears and continued to hold them back as he jumped down from the branch he was standing on.

He groggily walked up to the charred tree and man while his hands swayed at his sides loosely and he look down at the ground as if he was ashamed to look at what he had done. _**"It was bound to happen some time or another Kit, I wish I could say it goes away but that would be a lie. You will learn to deal with it but it will always be a terrible feel when you kill. If you say that you don't feel anything then that means you're lying or you are psychotic, but that is part of what keeps you human."**_

Naruto said nothing but he seemed to straighten up a little bit and tears felt a little bit easier to hold back. When he reached his destination he pulled out a sealing scroll and placed it under the man while applying chakra and sealing his corpse into the scroll.

Naruto pulled out a book from his back pocket and flipped to a bookmarked page that had his enemies face on it with his village symbol on the side along with a bounty and abilities. He pulled out a pen and crossed his face off and positioned his book mark onto another page with yet another target on it.

He let out shaky sigh and got up off of his knee while tucking both his book into his back pocket and his scroll into his side pocket. Naruto suppressed everything he could from his emotions while shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Naruto began to run away from the area and toward a nearby town.

**Time skip - two weeks**

Naruto had continued his hunting the next week and had saved up almost enough money to be a able to buy his long sword from the black smith in the town. There was one more person Naruto had found in the bingo book he had bought, he was a chunin from Kirigakure who defected during the bloodline purges. He was a Suiton type and was skilled in kenjutsu, he was around seventeen years old and had fair skin along with brown buzzed hair and yellow eyes.

Naruto had seen this as a possible way to test his skills of what he had learned fro his sensei since the other people that he had brought down were both easy for the young shinobi and went without a hitch. He needed someone that he could test his skills out on and that wouldn't be to over the top powerful.

Right now Naruto was searching a small market district he had tracked him to with the help of his tenant and his chakra enhances eyes, ears and nose. Right now he had collected a grand total of forty thousand yen and with the next bounty he would bring in that would put him at seventy five thousand yen. The sword he wanted to buy was only sixty thousand yen so when he would purchase it that would leave him with fifteen thousand yen.

The only things he could think of to spend the money on were tools, clothes and sealing scrolls so he would be set for cash for a while until he got to sunagakure in half a year or so. Naruto was at the moment just about chunin rank in a hidden village ranking system, that would put him right next to Itachi on age of promotion.

The town he was in was rather small but that only made it easier for Naruto to smell out his prey and get it done when he got him to a secluded location. Naruto followed the trace of the smell into a local bar where he waited outside and looked around the building in case there were any other exits to which he found nothing of the sort. He circled back around and sat down at the front of the bar intent on waiting it out and making small talk with is sensei and tenant.

Eventually he found that the smell of his target was coming closer and reeked strongly of sake and other liquor. The man wore a sleeveless jacket and his hitai-ate around his arm with a scratch through the symbol. Naruto thought he had hit the jack pot with this man when he stumbled out of the bar obviously drunk out of his wits.

Naruto shadowed him from the roof tops while completely hiding his chakra just in case he could sense him while even in a state of intoxication. The sun was heading down and the man had walked out of the town and into the forest on a clear path to the next closest city. Naruto had taken this chance and jumped from the tree branches intent on following him far enough into the forest so that nobody could hear them fight it out.

Once he thought that they were far enough in he drew one kunai in his right hand and aimed at his intoxicated target. He sent the kunai flying with a flick of the wrist and watched it quickly approach his target through the branches.

The drunken man just continued to walk until he suddenly turned and unsheathed a short sword to block the incoming kunai. The metal hitting metal created a ping noise as well as a spark that lit up part of the forest for a split second.

"You really think it'd be that simple?" He questioned "You think I would get flat out drunk knowing that someone with as high of chakra reserves as you was waiting for me outside the bar?"

'Damn it! I should have concealed my chakra out side of the bar. Whatever this just means I get to test out my skills.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Now come out to were I can see you!" He yelled

Naruto's grin turned feral and he walked out of the shadow of the tree he had been behind while he had his arms crossed at his chest

"You're just a kid? No matter I'll kill you anyways! Suiton: teppodama!(Water release: liquid bullets)" He yelled as three medium sized water bullets cam out of his mouth and flew toward the tree he was standing on. He quikly went through his hand seals and yelled "Futon: Diatoppa!(Great break through)"

Sending a large gust of air flying toward the bullets that had stopped midway because of the air and then fell to the ground and created a puddle of water. "Your pretty good kid I'll give you that, but you still can't beat me!" He yelled as he threw a set of shurikan at Naruto who kawarimied out of the way and onto a tree branch behind him. Naruto had already begun his set of hand seals while he kawarimied and finished on tiger seal right below his mouth "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!(Fire ball jutsu)"

The target turned quickly while forming a jutsu and slammed his hands on the ground as soon as the fireball had left Naruto's mouth "Suiton: Suijinheki(Water encampment wall)" And a large tide of water came from the mans mouth straight for the fire ball that approached him at equal speeds.

Both of the powerful ninjutsu had collided and were battling for dominance as both of the users poured more chakra into the techniques. Naturally the water would win the elemental battle for dominance over fire. Naruto's jutsu what being pushed back until he released it and was hit in the face by a powerful jet of water.

The jet of water had sent him flying into a large tree and he created a slight dent into the bark of the large oak. He got up from his but while rubbing his head as it had been hit against the tree and shook off the pain while forming a single seal. "Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He yelled into the forest and direction of his target, then over two hundred Narutos' were created in the surrounding tree branches and the ground surrounding the nukenin.

The eyes of the nukenin shot open at the sheer quantity of shadow clones he had created and started turning in circles to see he was surrounded by every angle. The real Naruto a signal that was a go ahead to the Kage Bushins to strike. They all pulled out two kunai each and sung their arms froward in unison crating a rain like effect of the kunai falling in unison.

The man had already new he had lost and was ready to let the kunai fall and impale him all around his body, that was the only real thing e could do. The shuriken came from a complete three hundred and sixty degree angle all around him he stood there and watched as his death inched closer and closer until he felt the sharp pain of the metal piercing his skin.

He fell to the ground with many kunai sticking out of his body from all sides and his blood seeping out from under on top of him. Naruto started to walk over to the corpse and dispelled his shadow clones thus making all of the kunai disappear. This caused the blood to seep even faster out of his wounds but made the body more identifiable than with the kunai inside.

Naruto dropped to one knee and pulled out a sealing scroll and rolled the body on top of it while pressing some chakra into it. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke but the blood had still been seeping into the ground around where the body had use to be.

_'Damn that took a lot out of me! I must have made at least two hundred Kage Bushins, what do you think sensei?'_

_**"I think you just defeated a chunin and you deserve a little reward to celebrate besides the money to buy a short sword. I have a little gift for you Naruto, I think you will find it rather useful and convenient to have at all times."**_

_"Really, what is it?"_

**_"Well, I have been looking through your DNA and all of that and I have found a way to give you heightened senses even while you are not putting chakra into your nose ears or eyes. I will pump some yokai into your nose, ears and eyes while you sleep tonight and when you wake up tomorrow you will be able to test them out yourself. So, what do you say?"_**

_"Are you kidding I'd be crazy to say no!"_

**_"Good, I think there might be a few side effects but nothing to serious."_**

_"Whatever I'll take it anyways, just give it to me!"_

**_"I can't give you it while you are awake baka, it'll hurt tremendously. I will pull you into your mindscape tonight while you sleep and keep you there until I'm done so you won't wake up in the middle of it."_**

_"I'm going to go and find a good spot to go to sleep in."_

**Time Skip - Tomorrow morning**

Naruto awoke with a yawn and he stretched his hands forward above his head, he slowly brought this hand back to grab his neck as it had been stiff from where he had slept. He rubbed the moisture out of his eyes and looked around noticing he could perceive things from a wider angle now along with the fact he could see farther than before.

He had also noticed that he could hear every little noise and leaf falling in the woods, he was able to hear birds chirping from many yards away. It bothered him at first which had created a headache from the sensitive hearing which then passed minutes later as he began to accustom to his new abilities.

_"dang sensei, you work fast."_

**_"I would have been done faster f you hadn't gotten bored and broken my concentration."_**

_"What can I say I have a short attention span when I'm not learning anything new. by the way what am I learning today?"_

**_"Kenjutsu, remember the entire point of taking up bounty hunting?"_**

_"Oh yeah!"_

**_"Baka"_**

_"Today nothing you say can hurt me because I am finally getting a sword! Plus I just got all of my senses enhanced, besides feel and taste."_

Naruto began to run into the next town over that he had come from while tracking the last nukenin he had taken down. He went back so that he could go back to the same black smith he had told to keep the sword on hold for him.

"The Kid may be a baka but he does have his strokes of genius." Kyuubi thought to herself

**Black Smith - After Turning in the Nukenin**

"After I'm back and I brought some money this time!" Naruto yelled as he strolled into the store

"Who is it? Oh its you from before! You still want that katana?" The store clerk asked

"You bet I do!" He said as he walked over to the counter and placed the full amount of money which added up to sixty thousand yen.

"Hmm so you got the money eh? I'll be right back from the storage." He said as he walked into the back of the store.

Naruto waited a minute before the man came back with an exact replica of the katana in the display, it was sheathed in a black cover while the grip was also black but had a horizontal stripe like design. The sheath also had a strap that would go around your body and end on the left or right hip.

The clerk unsheathed the sword which ad it glimmer for a second before fully pulling it out of the sheath, the sword blade was fully grey and had alight curve to it. He handed it to Naruto who moved it around in his hand in order to get a feel for it, the sword was a light weight type for speed rather then strength which could be added later with chakra enhancement.

Naruto took the sheath off of the table and wrapped it around himself, he slowly put the blade away before telling the clerk "I'll take it!" and walking out of the store as he had already left the full amount of money on the counter when he walked in.

Time skip - One Month

_**"Naruto, as you know we will be going to Sunagakure in about three months, but before that I want you to perfect your wind chakra manipulation. The other jutsu I taught you were about the lowest ranking jutsu in their respected elements and that's why you could perform them so easily"**_

_"So how do I do that?"_

**_"I am going to give you a couple exercises that are the most advanced that you could find. You will be taking a leaf between your hands and concentrating on pushing in solely wing chakra until the leaf splits in two pieces."_**

_"That doesn't sound too hard, remember I split that piece of paper easily before I left the village."_

**_"You're forgetting that that was chakra paper and it was designed to determinate the chakra type of a shinobi by just putting in a little bit of chakra. So of course you were able to split it so easily."_**

_"Damn it I thought it would be easy!"_

**_"Although it will be easy for _you,_ because of the training method. You will probably get it done in three days if you use enough bushins."_**

_"And how many would be 'enough'?"_

**_"I'd say a little over ninety would be fine but if you could you should make more."_**

_"Lets do this dattebayo! **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" _

When the smoke cleared there was over one hundred Kage Bushins of Naruto standing across a field each dropping to a knee and already looking for a small leaf that could pit in their palms. They all stood up one by one and press the leaf in between their hands, while channeling chakra into the palms of both palms.

By the end of the day only ten Naruto's had been able to split the leaf about three quarters of the way diagonally and one was able to split the leaf completely. Which they had all gloated that they were superior Naruto's and should replace the old one, but before they finished their sentence they were dispersed. Naruto had warned the others about not starting a mutiny before mumbling to himself about troublesome rebellious Bushins and getting back to his own leaf which by the end was half way cut.

**Time Skip - End of the Next Day**

"Yatta! I split it in half" Most of his clones yelled as they pumped a fist in the air or high fived each other.

_"Oi sensei I'm done with Futon element manipulation training! I'm guessing I exceeded your expectations like the awesome shinobi I am."_

**_"Watch it Gaki, I would say you reached my expectations not surpassed them. You're also not done with Futon manipulation either, that was only half of it and the next will be harder and you will have to use less Kage bushins."_**

_"What? That was only half? But you said, but... Why do I have to use less clones?"_

**_"I'll answer your question with and explanation of the next training exercise. We will leave this area right now and look for a waterfall, you will stand next to the waterfall and put your hands up to the water and press all of the futon chakra you can muster into your hands until you spit the waterfall."_**

_"How is that harder?"_

**_"Well for one you will need to apply bursts of chakra into the water at first but once you start to cut it then you add long streams into it. And as a reward when your done I will let you start the rasengan training that your dad left you whenever you want."_**

_"What? really, I thought you said you didn't want me to start it until we were on our way to Kumogakure?"_

**_"I've been thinking about it and I realized that as long as your not practicing it in the open while we're in Suna then it'll be fine. Also you'll probably be busy while we are on our way to Kumo with all of the Katon training and manipulation."_**

_"That's awesome!"_

**_"Although now that I think about, how about I give you a choice. You could learn your fathers jutsu or I could teach you the Futon: Fūton: Renkūdan(Air bullets) along with the Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Pheonix flower) for a combination move. Which will it be?"_**

_"Actually that's an easy one sensei, I choose the rasengan."_

**_"Oh really, why is that?"_**

_"Well this is probably the only time I'll get to learn the rasengan and I'll probably learn the Futon jutsu in Suna while I'll be learning the Katon Jutsu fro you when we leave Suna."_

**_"I guess I did train you well, nice deduction Kit. That was a bit of a test while also a question of what you wanted more, to stay connected to your roots or to be your own shinobi. I guess that answers that."_**

_"Don't get me wrong I want to be my own shinobi but I would also like to learn my heritage and then grow from that and at least try and make it a family heirloom. And with every passing generation of Uzumaki they will improve if only slightly."_

**_"Well then you're in luck because all of the time while I was sealed into your mother I was watching through her eyes and I watched your father Minato making the rasengan and I can tell you, it's not done."_**

_"What do mean not done? The rasengan is really powerful right?"_

**_"Of course it is, but I see so much unused potential for it and I also see that same potential in you."_**

_"You want me to finish Tou-sans jutsu, good cause I want to also. Although I don't see anything wrong with it.__"_

**_"For starters its just raw chakra, there could be and elemental variant that would work. There also could be size and form differences."_**

_"We'll talk about that later, I see a waterfall in the distance a rather large one at that."_

Naruto stopped at the waterfall and watched it hit the rocks and flow int the lake beneath it that had crystal clear water and at the bottom was just gravel and a few fish swimming carelessly. Now sitting on top of a stone he began to strip his shirt off and leave it behind while keeping on his pants and sandals.

"Kage bushin No jutsu!" He yelled while being muffled by the waterfall splashes.

"Ahhh! cold, cold, cold!" The clones shrieked.

"Get over it and get training!" He shouted to which his clones grumbled and got to work on the water all

_**"I told you that you sounded like a banshee."**_

_"Nobody asked you!"_ He yelled with a tick mark forming on his forehead

_**"But it's fun getting you all mad."**_ Kyuubi fake pouted

_"I guess I know how you feel with me being the ingenious prankster I am I also love making people mad. wait a second was that your doing sensei?"_

_**"Whatever could you mean Naruto?"**_ Kyuubi said in an innocent tone suppressing a laugh

_"You know exactly what I mean! With Kitsunes being pranksters and all! Did you make me a prankster?"_

_**"Well I have to ave some form of entertainment while I watch you grow up."**_

_"I'm not really ad but I just wanted to know, I do love me a good prank though. Neh, sensei we should go pranking some time when I get you out of that seal."_

_**"Get me out of this seal what are you talking about? That would kill you!"**_

_"I do plan to give the only person who has shown me kindness in my life some freedom and room to stretch their legs even if you are a sadistic bastard when it comes to physical training. I do plan to take up fuinjutsu though probably when we get to Suna. Will you teach me?"_

_**"No, I won't. I won't let you give up your life just to let me out, I'd rather be stuck inside of you while your alive than me outside and you dead."**_

_"No, sensei I promise I won't kill myself to get you out I wanted to learn a way to get you out so we could both be alive at the same time."_

**_"I'll think about it."_**

_"Thank you sensei." He said as he got back to his training_

**_'That kid really cares about what I feel instead of just using me as power like the rest of them. Naruto you will become something great, I'm telling you.'_**

Naruto Trained the remained of the day while at the end only one clone could hold a small portion of the water up and keep it for ten seconds straight. Although before he had used many clones in order to train this time he had very few clones and were most likely less than ten so he knew this exercise would take some time.

He started up the next day after his exercises and made seven Bushins to begin training while he took a break and meditated. While he meditates he usually ponders over very different topics and the one that had come up lately was where he would live after he was done training with his sensei. He didn't know if he would lead a good life or if he would have another bad experience in the next village he would settle down in.

The only two options he had were to live in Kumo or Suna, or live always on the run and he knew that he would want to settle down somewhere and start a family some time. When Naruto turned eight years of age he decided that he wanted children so he could give them a better life than he had been having. He wrote off the idea since the entire village except shinobi treated him lie trash so he knew that he would never be able to have that dream come true while in the village.

Now he knew that he could maybe lead a good life and maybe make his dream come true, something that could never happen while he was in Konoha.

* * *

I am so glad I was able to get this out on time, I have been very busy and very lazy. but no more! I now have an app on my brand new phone that I can write while I'm not home and then email myself it. I have been having more of a social life these past few days so I was afraid I would't be able to post. I took a couple hours today to write a couple thousand words though and I am starting to really enjoy and get into this writing thing. Next chapter is where the Suna arc starts and we see how his training has gone. I saw the new episode of Naruto today and it gave me goosebumps it was so good I watched it twice. Anyways review, Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise update!** (the best kind)

This chapter marks the end of the Tanigakure arc and the begining of the sunagakure arc. Recently I have felt like jiraiya in the way that ideas pop into my head and I have to pull out my phone just to write it down and it makes me feel awesome inside because I feel like ero-sennin but I dont get insiration through *cough* research it just pops into my head when I'm in the shower. I miss him so much *cries* *sniff * *sniff* I'm okay! Hey don't judge if you didn't cry when Naruto found out then you are a cold hearted bastard but I still love you. Reader question and comment time!

NatsuXErza - I love this pairing by the way, but I will be doing a jiraiya arc and there will be absolutly no bashing on jiraiya since I love him. Naruto will get the key but I won't tell you how although the arc will be when he is fourteen or fifteen not thirteen sorry for saying that but I am still planing all of this out so it can tie together. I am making Yugitos birthday be in june so she is a few months older than him but they will be the same age and born in the same year. This is a little AU so Kyuubi will have a connection with the foxes and there will be a Mt. myobokuzan version for foxes, sorry if this news displeases you.

dbtiger63 - thank you for the input and the PM's you sent back to me it was greatly appreciated, for those who want to know the answers I believe that in the Naruto universe that kids mature at a very accelerated rate compared to our world, I mean kakashi graduated and became a genin at the age of five and became chunin at six. and all of the opponents he has faced are being fought from a distance because he knows that he can't win on physical terms.

Bankai777 - I was actually re watching the shizuka arc to put it into my story when I got the email that you had reviewed that. I have planned something quite entertaining for that arc, and I hope you will enjoy it although its a while away.

* * *

_"So this is Sunagakure..."_ He thought to himself

_**"What did you expect? A giant sandcastle?"** _Kyuubi asked sarcastically just for the sake of riling up Naruto.

Naruto brought his hand up to his face and began rubbing the bridge of his nose_ "Sensei, do you always have to be an ass?"_

_**"Well I don't recall being an ass yesterday on your birthday."**_

_"I don't think that I have said thank you enough for that present yet. It really did surprise me and you did let me laze around most of the day so... I guess your not always an ass, just most of the time."_

**_"You are actually the first person to receive that also, so you better be grateful!"_**

_"So what you want me to call you 'The great Kyuubi-sensei-sama'?"_

**_"It has a nice ring to it."_** Kyuubi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up you baka Kitsune!" He yelled out loud.

As soon as he yelled it something had started to rustle around in his pants pocket and a small baby sized fox came out looking scared. "Did I do something wrong Naruto-sama?" It asked in a scared tone.

**Flash back no jutsu! Earlier that morning**

The day was early and the sun was still rising while the Kyuubi was wide awake and waited for the right moment to wake up Naruto. This day was special, not because Naruto would learn a new jutsu but it was the day that Kyuubi had been put under a genjutsu and attacked the village. It also happened to be the day Naruto was born.

When Kyuubi decided that it was the right time to wake Naruto up but not entirely wake him up. Kyuubi yelled **"Happy Birthday Naruto!" **

Naruto then sprang up and stood in his taijutsu stance ready to fight off any enemies. He looked around and smelled the air but there was nothing. "Kyuubi why did you yell to wake me?"

**"I'll say it again but first..."** Kyuubi forcefully pulled Naruto into his mindscape and he stood looking at the mini sanctuary he had created for his tenant which had a big banner that had confetti ll over it and read 'Happy Birthday Kit!' Balloons also littered the ground along with the animals trying to pop them but failing.

"Oh that's right it's my birthday. Although I would have rather celebrated tomorrow since that's when I left that hell hole. Well I guess this is the day I met my awesome sensei!"

**"Damn right it is!" **Kyuubi said enthusiastically.

"What did you get me?" or how did you get me something?"

**"Let me answer that with a story, even before I was sealed in your great grand mother Mito Uzumaki**(A/N I changed it to great grand mother so that it would work out)** I was usually in my Fox form rather than my demonic kyuubi form. I was always wondering and looking for those who had potential and determination. This present I am going to give you I do not have on me at the moment since I'm sick in you right now. I have never given anyone this or have found anyone even slightly worthy of having it."**

"So what is it?"

**"I can't tell you yet but when you find it I will explain every thing."**

"How am I supposed to find it if I don't know what it is?"

**"I'll lead you to it, it isn't too far from here but you will have to go near the border of fire country."**

"I'll go right away, but I don't know how to get out of here."

**"I'll just force you out."**

Kyuubi forced Naruto out of the seal and he woke up once more in an empty field. He sprang up to his feet, looked around and stayed sprinting toward the border of fire country. Once he had gotten close enough he asked

"Now where do I go?"

**"Head south and keep a look out for any small Hills with stone pillars surrounding it."**

He started jumping from tree to tree until he found a stone pillar, he walked up it vertically and stood crouched on the top. He scouted the area until he found a small hill with some more pillars surrounding it. Naruto jumped from pillar to pillar until he reached the entrance to a cave that ran deep into the hill.

**"What you're looking for is at the end of the cave."**

"Now will you tell me?"

**"It'll be worth the wait Naruto."**

"Ugh, fine."

Naruto ran into the cave neglecting the fact that it was pitch black. He new that he would be okay because of his new senses. He ran for three minutes straight in the darkness until he saw the end of the cave and a medium sized chest. He stopped running and walked up to the chest, inspecting it he found a seal tag on top of the latch.

Naruto reached for it but before he could touch it his quickly tenant spoke up.

**"No, don't!"**

He quickly retracted his hand from the chest and asked.

"what?"

**"I placed a seal there that will only respond to my yokai. So you need to channel some of my yokai into your thumb and press it on the seal. If I hadn't stopped you then you would have been poisoned by the trap I set, you would have survived but you would have lost a couple of years of your life."**

Naruto concentrated while some ominous red glowing started surrounding his hand but concentrated at his thumb. he pressed his hand forward and his thumb touched against the seal, it created a chain reaction on the seal of the Kanji and shapes turning and morphing.

The box opened after the Kanji's cleared and the seal was left blank, it withered away after a second of being open. Inside the box was what looked like a giant sealing scroll with a strap for carrying it on your back, he picked it up and inspected it while turning it in a three hundred sixty degree angle.

He set it on the ground right next to the chest and finally asked his sensei "So you got me a giant sealing scroll?"

**"Baka, you were supposed to open it and figure it out but I guess you need me to hold your hand all the way through."**

Naruto put his hand on the edge of the scroll and rolled it out onto the floor exposing the writing inside. He looked at it curiously because there were empty rows of nothing that were separated by columns kanji. "I still don't know what it is?"

**"I guess I never mentioned them in our lessons, what you have in your hands is called a summoning contract scroll. It is a contract between humans and foxes that allows any human that signs it to summon different types of foxes at will using the Kuchiyose No Jutsu."**

"How do I sign it?" He inquired

**"Well you have to bite your thumb hard enough that some blood pools out, like how the jutsu is performed. Then you write your name with your same thumb in blood so that the signature stays there forever and when that's done you press your thumb to all of your other fingers on the same hand and press that hand onto the paper leaving all of your finger prints." **Kyuubi explained

Naruto followed his sensei's instructions while she was giving them and was already pressing his thumb to all of his fingers while reading over his name that read 'Namikaze Naruto'. He believed that nobody would ever read it so he could write and use his real name there for the first time, and he certainly felt pride to be a Namikaze.

"Now how do I do the summoning jutsu?"

**"It doesn't take much chakra manipulation but instead uses the hand signs as a tether for your chakra, the more chakra you put into each seal the more powerful and big the kitsune you summon will be. The seals in order are boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram then you put your hand to the ground and push more chakra into that than you did the hand seals."**

"What should I do with the summoning scroll, I know I just can't leave it here."

**"Put it in a sealing scroll and keep it with you at all times, this is now your responsibility since you signed it."**

Naruto did as he was told and sealed his summoning contract into a small scroll, and tucked it away into his back pocket. He wanted to Summon a low ranking fox so he put in as little Chakra as he could into the jutsu. While going through his seals he put little chakra into them and put a bit more when slamming his hand on the ground, but before he bit his thumb once more as his tenant had subconsciously healed his thumb already.

A small puff of smoke came from the technique but disperse as soon as it came leaving behind in the smokes place a small Fox that had an eager grin on its face. "Hello summoner-sama my name is Kana, my Tou-chan told me that we foxes have never had a summoner so how did you Summon me?"

Naruto's inner kawai sense went off like crazy and he reached down and grabbed the small female Fox off of the ground and started rubbing is fur into his cheek. "Sorry Kana I just had to, I mean your so kawai, by the way I'm Naruto the new summoner. Although I don't like being called summoner-sama I prefer Naruto."

**Flash back over**

"No Kana I was just talking to my tenant sorry to wake you up so violently, and stop calling me that! I want to be your friend or partner not your master."

"Okay Naruto-sama." She said with a mischievous smile

"I give up, all foxes are pranksters, I'm out matched."

"I got the message Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked into a passage into Sunagakure and was immediately stopped by a gate guard who had run at him full sprint before he saw that he was a kid and slowed down. "Hey kid what are you doing here this is the entrée to the village?"

"Oh um, my parents are merchants and I just decided to go into the desert to play a little bit but they should still be in the village for another day or so."

"Oh okay go back in just don't go out into the desert to play alone anymore okay?"

"Okay I won't thanks Mister."

'That was easy' he thought to himself

Naruto walked into the village and it was almost night time so he was having a hard time finding the kazekage mansion. He heard screams and decided to go in the direction in which they came. He turned an Alley at full sprint and saw a rubber ball sitting on top of a floating pile of sand.

All of the children were running passed him and screaming about nor wanting to die or how he was a demon at which he flinched at. A particular kid stopped running when he Saw Naruto walking towards the red head boy casually.

He said to him "run the kids over there is a demon don't go any closer!" And he grabbed his shoulder from behind his shoulder. Naruto took this quite harshly and shoved the boy down and continued walking towards the so called demon.

'Is he? Like me?' He thought to himself

**'I think so, I can feel the yokai radiating from that sand it must be Shukaku-nii'**

"Who?**"**

**"My insane brother the ichibi"**

Naruto disregarded this and walked toward the red headed jinchuriki, when he was close enough he grabbed the ball from the sand then looked him straight in his sad eyes. He created a warm smile and asked him "would you like to play ball?**"**

He gulped and liked at his inviting simile and asked "M-me?**"**

"Yeah, who else?"

"Um, I've never played ball before would you teach me?"

"Uh sure, its really easy just try to get the ball past the other person and when you do its a point."

"Sounds like fun, can I ask your name?"

"Sure it's Naruto, just Naruto and whats yours?"

"Sabuko no Gaara.**"**

"Of the sand huh, I guess most names would sound awesome with that at the end**"**

"Hehe I guess it would.** "**

They stayed playing ball well into the night and when it was time for Gaara to go Naruto told him to meet at the same spot the next day in the morning and he would be there. Naruto had only been there one day and he had already changed the course of some ones life**. **

The next morning Naruto had gotten up extra early in order to continue his training Regimen while keeping his promise to a fellow jinchuriki. Naruto had lost track of the time and realized he had been late to where he had told Gaara to meet him that morning. He sprinted all the way to the spot he had met him and saw him sitting there looking sad and disappointed.

Naruto ran up to him and was still drenched in sweat from his training, Gaara looked happy and relieved that Naruto had shown up. His expression of relief turned into one of curiosity before he asked "why are you covered in sweat?"

"Oh um well on my way here I fell in a lake and my clothes are barely drying off, and I realized I was late so I came running full sprint in order to get to you before you decided to leave and I ended up getting a little sweaty."

"Oh that makes sense**" **He said satisfied with the answer.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I've never really seen you around Suna before, are you new?"

"You could say that."

"If you want I could give you a tour of Suna, I now the place like the back of my hand. Well I have to, being the Kazekages sochi after all."

"What? You're the Kazekages son?"

"Yeah, I also have one onii-san and an onee-san. Would you like to meet them?"

"Ano, I think I'll meet them after I take up your offer of a tour."

"Okay, lets go. We'll start at the gates and then go from there."

"That sounds good."

Gaara took another hour giving the blond a thorough tour and history lesson on Sunagakure, to Naruto it seemed as if Gaara was going a little overboard with the whole tour thing but he didn't say anything because he truly was enjoying it. At the end of the tour the stopped at the Kazekages tower, he told him that his Tou-san would be in his office for another ten minutes before he would go on break.

Naruto suggested that he should introduce his siblings to him while they had time. Gaara agreed and left to go back to Gaara's house/mansion. Naruto was astonished by the size of it, he had never been in a house that big in his entire life, given he was an orphan who never saw his true clans estate.

Gaara led Naruto up to see his brother who's name was Sabuko No Kankuro "Hey kankuro! I have a friend over who would like to meet you! Could you also get nee-san?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled as he put down his tools that he was using to work on a small puppet he had made by himself. In Kankuro's mind the words Gaara had yelled up the stairs had finally registered with his brain, he was astonished that Gaara was able to make a friend. He also heard Gaara's new tone of voice he had never heard in his brother and it was happiness.

He walked down the stairs and the two were sitting on a couch in the living room idly talking to each other about random things. "Oi, you called me down and now you're just going to ignore me?"

"Pretty much. Just kidding nii-san, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, Kankuro, Kankuro, Naruto."

To say that Kankuro had been astonished would be an understatement. His serious, alone and sorrowful little brother had just made a joke. He had never heard Gaara this happy before, he decided that whatever the kid was like in front of his he would do his best in order to befriend him for his brothers sake.

Kankuro stuck out his hand that suggested for a hand shake and Naruto put his out and grabbed it, they looked at each other for a second before Naruto grinned and said "Good to meet you Kankuro! If your anything like your brother I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Kankuro-nii what happened to getting Temari?"

"I checked her room and it was empty, I think she went out to play with her friends. She should be back by three you should come back then so you could meet her."

"Oh we'll be back soon anyways, I'm taking him to meet Tou-san."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you made a friend, see you later Gaara." Kankuro said as he walked back up the stairs and into his room.

"Come on Gaara lets go."

"Yeah, Tou-san should be on break right now"

The two walked back to the Kazekage mansion and walked up all of the stairs and finally got to his fathers office. Before they walked in Naruto stopped Gaara and asked him "Hey Gaara, I've been thinking about becoming a shinobi do you think your dad could give me a sensei?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm happy your going to become a shinobi too, my dad is having me trained by a man named Baki. Maybe you could do a lesson or two with me."

"That would sound great!"

They both walked into the Kazekage office and saw a man with red hair that was almost the same as gaara's but was a shade darker, he had his kage hat off to the side on the desk while a stack of paperwork was directy in front of him. He looked up and saw the two boys standing in front of him, he put down his pen an sighed before he put on a smile.

"Hello Gaara, who is this?" He asked

"Hey, Tou-san this is Naruto we met yesterday night and that's the reason I came home late last night."

"So, what? Has this boy been giving you trouble?"

Gaara waved his hands in front of himself defensively "It's actually just the opposite he is my friend."

"What?"

"Hello, as you now already I'm Naruto pleasure meeting you in person Kazekage-sama" He said with a polite bow.

"My excuse my rudeness but my son has never brought a friend back to our house or here, how did you befriend Gaara?" He asked suspiciously

"Well you see I was walking around last night just on a stroll and I heard a loud scream, naturally I ran toward the scream in order to defend whoever was being hurt. When I turned the corner I saw many children running away from Gaara and screaming that he was a monster. Gaara had the ball floating in the air with sand, I walked past the kids and got closer to Gaara and I saw he was crying he showed eyes of loneliness and sorrow. I grabbed the ball from him and offered to lay a game. From then on we just happened to become friends."

"I'm glad he finally found a friend."

"Although I would like to know why he is able to control sand? If that's okay."

"Well most people in the village know if not everybody knows so what's one more person knowing gonna do? It all started when my wife was giving birth to Gaara and we attempted to seal the Ichibi sand demon into him while he was being birthed, it succeeded but my dear wife died in child birth. We believe that the Ichibi is the reason the sand protects Gaara."

"I'm sorry that your wife died in child birth Kazekage-sama, and Gaara just because you bare this burden doesn't mean that people have the right to call you a demon."

"So it doesn't bother you that I have him sealed inside of me?"

"Why would it, I got to know you before I found out and I never saw you as a monster before hand so why would you be one to me now?"

"Thank you Naruto it truly means a lot to me, you are my first friend and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost another person."

Naruto smiled and said "I would never betray you Gaara, but I think we have one more topic to talk about." Naruto felt sick after saying that last sentence because he knew that eventually he would need to leave Sunagakure and in turn leave Gaara all alone once again.

"Oh that's right, Tou-san I would like to know if Naruto could begin training with me to become a shinobi?"

"Hmm, I don't know son I have never seen this boy around Sunagakure so I don't know if I should. Naruto let me ask you something, if you're not from Sunagakure where are you from and what is your full name?"

The night before he had stayed up and extra thirty minutes in his mindscape with his sensei coming up with a fake background story to allow Naruto to acquire a sensei.

Naruto dropped his head to the ground and started with a stutter "I-I never new who my parents were but I was born in a small town in Tanigakure, I have been taking care of myself since I was six years old. I used to have a group of friends who were also orphans and we supported each other, but eventually we split up and went separate ways. I decided to travel and become a shinobi and ended up here in Sunagakure. That has been my only dream since I witnessed the power and discipline a shinobi can wield when I was eight years old, so please allow me to fulfill my only dream here."

"I see, you make a very compelling argument. I will allow you to train with Baki and Gaara only because you have become such a good friend with my son."

"Thank you so much Kazekage-sama you won't regret this!"

"You two have training this afternoon so be prepared to be tested Naruto."

"Hai."

They walked out of the room very pleased with what had happened, they were both excited about the afternoon of training. Gaara turned to Naruto after they had left the building and asked "Was all that really true?"

"All of it." He said while lying through his teeth. In truth he hated lying to Gaara because he really didn't deserve it, but he knew he would eventually tell him the entire truth, or at least most of it.

They both arrived at the training ground that Gaara had been using with his private training from Baki. He was patiently waiting on a rock while eating an apple and reading a book that wasn't surprisingly icha icha. "Hello, Gaara, Naruto I was informed that you would be joining us in our little training sessions."

"Hello, you are well informed Baki-sensei although I was told I was going to be tested on my abilities."

"That's right, although it would go much easier if you told me what your strengths are and I may test you from there."

'Hey Kyuubi-sensei, what should I tell him?' He thought

**"Tell him you are physically strong, can use kunai effectively and have mastered the leaf balancing exercises. Also tell him that you were taught this by some Konoha shinobi passing by Tanigakure."**

"I am physically strong, can use kunai and shurikan effectively and have mastered the leaf balancing chakra exercises."

"Not to bad, I think I could work out some things to teach you. I have some test I have thought up beforehand so would you please follow me."

"Hai."

They both walked over to a training dummy with three rings in it and gash marks, it was made out of hey and a wooden rod.

"I would like to see how good you are at throwing shurikan and kunai, shurikan first please." He instructed Naruto

**"Only land one in the center and the rest anywhere you want on the dummy."**

Naruto threw the shurikan at a straight angle and let one hit dead on as instructed and the rest of the nine were scrambled within the rings.

"That's really good for someone with almost no experience, where did you learn that?"

"I was taught partially by some Konoha shinobi passing by Tanigakure and when they left I continued on my own."

"That's goo I don't have to teach that again, next is Wall climbing chakra exercise please tr and climb the wall without using your hands."

**"Try once but slip after your third step, then make it farther on your second try and complete it on your third."**

Naruto did exactly as he was instructed and ended on top of the wall looking down on his new sensei and friend. He jumped down and landed softly on the floor, he grinned at Baki and said

"I was also taught that by the Konoha shinobi, but they left right after they showed me an example and left me to figure it out by myself. That was the first time I was able to do it perfectly."

"I don't think you'll be able to do the water walking if you just finished wall scaling, so that is the end of that portion, lets move on to a spar. You and me will spar since you won't be able to hit Garaa, I mean I have never landed a punch on the kid."

"Nice job Gaara." He said and gave him a high five.

This left Baki slightly annoyed and with a tick mark forming on his fore head, they turned to see him then looked at each other and started pointing laughing at their sensei. He just turned his head and asked Naruto "Arr you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." He said as he got into his intermediate defensive taijutsu stance.

Baki saw the stance and recognized it and charged at Naruto since he was ready with his defensive taijutsu. He attempted a left hook but was blocked by Naruto's fore arm, Naruto dropped to the ground when he tried a kick to the side of the head. While he was on the ground he took the opportunity to strike and attempted a punch at Baki's gut, He easily jumped back at Naruto's held back abilities.

Naruto got back up from the ground but put his footing and arms slightly different, he was now using an intermediate offensive style. Baki analyzed him and went into his defensive stance, Naruto pulled out three kunai and launched them at Baki's feet forcing him to jump out of the way, Naruto was already jumping and going toward him from the side.

Baki saw this and pretended not to, when he came close enough he put his left hand on his fist and elbowed Naruto in the stomach. He fell to the ground and coughed a little, he felt the wind had been knocked out of him so he took a second to catch his breath before standing back up.

"That's enough Naruto, I'm satisfied with that fight."

"No, I want to keep going. I'm just getting warmed up." He said cockily while he had a feral smile adorn his face.

"If you want to that's fine with me."

Naruto used almost all of his speed with the resistance seals still on him to surprise Baki with a kick to the side. He was surprised but he had managed to catch his foot he was sent to the side by the force in the kick, slid on the dirt for a second before more shurikan came from Naruto. Baki dashed to the side but had lost track of his opponent, Naruto was above him with his right leg raised in the air ready to come down on Baki.

He let his leg fly down with as much force as he could, the hit connected with his shoulder and slammed it on the ground. Naruto let out a mental cheer and looked down at where he had hit him to find a log in his place. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and cold metal touch his neck, He yelled "Damn it! I thought I had won!"

"if it makes you feel any better I am a Jonin and you're not even a Genin yet so I think you should be proud of yourself for lasting that one against me."

Baki let go of Naruto's shoulder and withdrew his kunai from his neck and let him get up on his own.

"What's next sensei?" He asked as if he had already forgotten about the loss.

"You are pretty much caught up to Gaara so I was planning on doing the water walking exercise with Gaara so I think we'll move on to that." He explained

"That sounds good." Naruto said while he was inwardly excited to show off.

**"No! bad kit! You're not going to do it on your first try, then they will suspect you."**

"What? no! I was going to completely run in like last time and fall in the water and then I was going to start getting the hang of it."

**"Yeah, right."** Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine don't believe me, just like you didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't be practicing the rasengan out in the open."

"Naruto? Naruto? were going now." he said while snapping his fingers and waving in front of Naruto.

"Huh? Oh gomen I was spacing, where are we going?"

"I just said were going to do the water walking exercise." He explained once more

"Oh alright."

The three walked over to the pool and Baki demonstrated while explaining how the exercise was done, he then walked back onto the dirt and allowed the two to try and reach the other end of the pool. Needless to say both the jinchuriki fell into the water face first, but the only difference was that one was intentional.

They kept going until they had been able to perfect the chakra exercise, but of course Naruto had the upper hand already knowing the exercise and previously mastering it so he finished an hour before Gaara. Although he did not gloat but he did the opposite and sat cross legged on the pool while telling Gaara inspirational stories he had partly made up or altered from his own experiences.

After Gaara had completed the task then Baki had given them Taijutsu training for the rest of the last thirty minutes. Which they both walked to a log and chatted while practicing on their punches and kicks, which Naruto always did extra damage to his tree stump when Gaara was trying to compete with him. He thought it was in Gaara's best interest to have a friend/ rival to catch up to and compete with so he could push himself harder.

Another week of training went by before Baki decided it was time for the two boys to start on their elemental manipulation training. He gave both of them a sheet of paper that was very small but big enough to cover their palms, he instructed them to put their chakra into it. Naruto thought it would be best to hide his other elements so he poured his wind chakra into the paper in one burst so the paper immediately split in half.

He looked over to his friend Gaara and saw that he was also born with the wind element, Gaara looked back at Naruto and gave him a grin back at him. They both gave each other a high five and then asked their sensei what would be next. Baki explained to them that before they learned any futon jutsu that they would have to learn how to manipulate and change the form of the wind chakra.

Luckily for the two jinchuriki Baki was born with a natural affinity for wind, he pick up a near by leaf and put it between his hands and split it with his chakra. Gaara looked in awe but Naruto looked unfazed as he had already seen this and completed it before hand.

"I want both of you to push your futon chakra into your palms and hold a leaf between you hands, then you will imagine that you are sharpening two kunai together so that your body makes the Futon chakra easier to use. Now this is going top take around a month for both of you to learn so don't get disappointed if you don't get it on your first try." Baki instructed in a sage like manner

"Hey Baki sensei, what if we do get it in les than a month? Say a week, then what do we get?" Naruto asked inoccently

"Naruto I've been teaching for a decade now and I have never had anyone get close to that, I said you could do it in a month because you two are truly gifted but I doubt that you could do it in a week."

"But, what f I did?" Naruto pushed

"Are you kidding if you did it in that time I'd eat my Hitai-ate"

"Remember you said it not me." He said childishly

"And if you don't do it?"

"Then I'll wear seventy-five pound weights for the rest of the month afterward."

"Are you sure? you could hurt yourself."

"Yeah I've done worse."

"Alright get started unless you want to make a childish bet to?"

"As a matter of fact I'll do the same bet as Naruto, but make it a week an a half."

Baki put his hand up to his face and shook his head while rubbing his eyes, he started walking away before telling them to get to work and that he would check on them in an hour.

During this hour Naruto was in his meditative pose and held the leaf in between his palms, although he put little to no chakra into the leaf while he sat there. On the other hand Gaara was standing in a wide legged stance and holding the leaf in his hand like he wanted to murder it and bury it under a thousand pounds of sand(which he probably could).

When Naruto heard Baki coming back he took a look at his leaf which had been uncut and undamaged and quickly channeled futon chakra into making it split one forth of the way. Baki walked over to Gaara first because he seemed extremely frustrated that he could barely get a splinter of a cut on the leaf. When Baki defused Gaara they walked over to Naruto who was still in his meditative position, they called out his name but he never responded. Then the tapped is shoulder and he opened an eye to see the two looking impatiently at him, he slowly got up but kept the leaf between his palms.

"So how did it go Mr.I-Can-Get-It-In-One-Week?" Baki asked his student

"Well I havn't even looked at it yet but have a look for yourself." He said confidently

They both looked in awe at Naruto's hand that had his one fourth split leaf at the center, Baki went pale at the thought of having to eat his headband and then explaining it to the Kazekage to get a new one and Gaara looked in envy and amazement that Naruto could be so much ahead of him.

"H-how?" they both stuttered out in unison

"Hell if I know.I just did what you told me to do but I sat here meditating while pushing in chakra and mentally envisioning two kunai sharpening. What did you get Gaara?"

"Compared to you, nothing. but I did get a little splinter of a cut." he explained

"By this rate sensei will know what his headband tastes like by the end of the week."

"Kami-sama, why did I agree to this?"

* * *

I really don't think I portrayed Gaara correctly, but I want everyone to know that I am changing a couple of things that happened to Gaara. I am changing it so that his father ordered yashamaru to assassinate Gaara but he refused and he sent someone else. This makes him less cold but he is still mistreated and ignored so that makes up for it. I also almost took the easy way out and decided to have Kyuubi give Naruto the summoning scroll in the mindscape but I rewrote that while I was on the way to the beach and on the way back home. This Chapter might have some grammatical flaws since I wrote it on my phone, but I went over it and fixed some stuff. Since I am becoming more into writing this I will be posting more often but for me school starts tomorrow and that for me takes priority but I will always update every week(Rock Lee shows up) "And if he doesn't then will run a circle around konoha and Suna on my fingers while balancing bowling balls on my feet!" He then goes on spouting about how my flames of youth are as bright as ever...


	6. Sorry

Hey guys im very sorry but no update tomorrow, I have a couple reasons an I hate that they are keeping from writing because I love writing this story. First reason is that my router and modem got hacked and then my phone iPod computer and dads laptop got corrupted and attacked by tons of malware, I saved my iPod but by phone and computer died, I got a new 1 so i will update soon, I have also stated that I have started school and i am taking advanced classes for the first time and they are taking all of my time up. I also can't work this weekend cuz it's was my bday the 17th and I am going to go with my friends the entire weekend but I will do my best to update even if it kills me! I am barely posting this because today is the first day I have wifi at my house So I immediately took the time to do this, please with me luck with my problems so I can take you guys into consideration and finally get an update out

alex

ja ne


End file.
